<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Dream by courtneywoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113867">Beautiful Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneywoods/pseuds/courtneywoods'>courtneywoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dream Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneywoods/pseuds/courtneywoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s recurring dreams have been consuming her, day and night, with vivid memories of a woman Emma didn’t even realize she was searching for. She is everything Emma could ever ask for, if only she were real. When she meets Regina Mills and recognizes her as the woman from her dreams, Emma quickly begins to learn that making her dream a reality may not be as simple as she had anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, all. This is a story I've had in the works for nearly two years now and kept putting off. But I've finally cleaned it up and decided it's time to start sharing it. It's a lot softer than most of the stuff I usually write, but there's still plenty of smut. I'll be posting as often as possible and anticipate it to be approximately 20 chapters, give or take. I hope you enjoy! Find me on twitter: @courtneyhope_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Earth to Emma.” Ruby laughed. She raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of her best friend’s inattentive gaze.</p><p>Emma snapped out of her thoughts, pressing her lips together as they curled softly into an apologetic smile.</p><p>“You were doing that thing again... and quite frankly, Emma, this is getting out of hand,” Ruby teased, trying her best to impersonate someone in a role of authority. “Still daydreaming about her?”</p><p>Emma laughed and leaned her head to the right gently. “That depends. If I say yes, will you grill me for details, or will you drop it and we can get back to our lunch?” She reached down to grab what was left of her greasy grilled cheese sandwich and swallowed it in one large bite.</p><p>“Do you really have to ask? Spill.”</p><p>“Rubes, there’s nothing to spill. She’s not real, remember? Besides,” Emma paused and glanced down, surveying the time on her wrist. “Our lunch break is over. We need to get back to the station. Are you gonna finish this or what?” She pushed Ruby’s plate in her direction before sliding out of her side of the booth.</p><p>Ruby looked up at her from her still-seated position, her lips curled into a childish pout. Emma shook her head, laughing softly. Instead of giving into Ruby’s moping, she grabbed Ruby’s sandwich and finished the last bite on her behalf before tossing both their plates into the waste bin and heading toward the exit.</p><p>“Hey!” Ruby huffed before running after Emma who was already half way to the patrol car parked out front.</p><p>“Okay, can you at least tell me if you had another dream about her last night?” Ruby continued as she climbed into the passenger seat, evidently not allowing Emma any leeway to avoid the subject.</p><p>“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?”</p><p>Ruby shined a pearly white smile in Emma’s direction and nodded. “Of course I do, it’s one of the things you love most about me.”</p><p>Emma chewed on the tip of her tongue, suppressing an amused smirk as she rolled her eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Ruby ignored her dig. Instead, she sighed. Her gaze burned into the side of Emma’s face, urging her to spill the details.</p><p>Emma could feel Ruby’s eyes on her, but kept her own gaze fixed on the road as they made their way through the bustling streets of Boston. After several moments of silence, Emma groaned.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you.”</p><p>Ruby’s childish squeal made Emma laugh. She combed her fingers through her long, dark hair then swept it all over one shoulder before rotating her torso to face Emma.</p><p>“We went out to dinner last night,” Emma began. She paused and looked at Ruby. “Well, not really – you know what I mean.” She pressed her lips together, but when she saw Ruby’s gaze still locked on hers, she continued. “I finally asked her out. Well, <em>dream</em> Emma finally asked her out. I was surprised she said yes.”</p><p>Emma shook her head as she realized how ridiculous this sounded as she tried to make sense of it out loud. Here she was, telling her best friend about a woman who doesn’t even exist as if she were truly dating her.</p><p>“Anyway… I only remember bits and pieces. But I remember pulling up in front of her house and panicking when I saw it. It was one of those homes you’d see in a catalog or something. Big, white, neatly manicured lawn, a quiet suburban street. Anyway. I got out of the car—”</p><p>“Pause. What were you wearing? You can’t just brush over the important details, Em!”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and then shrugged. “It was a dream, I don’t remember what I was wearing,” she started, but she knew Ruby wouldn’t let her skimp on the details. After a few seconds of raking her brain, the answer flashed in her head.</p><p>“I was in jeans I think. Wait, yes. I remember! I was in jeans because I felt underdressed when she opened the door. Now, do you want me to continue or not?”</p><p>Ruby lifted both of her hands up in defense.</p><p>“So I rang her doorbell and immediately felt my palms getting all sweaty but I didn’t want to wipe them on my pants in case she opened the door and caught me like that.I swear it took her ages to open the door and I started wondering if she gave me the wrong address or if I’d managed to fuck this up somehow, because, for one, it’s me. And two, this woman isn’t even in my league. It’s as if she’s playing a whole different game than I am. But, then the door opened and there she was. Her smile looked apologetic. Maybe she knew she’d kept me waiting.”</p><p>“Are you going to get to the good part?”</p><p>“You just asked me not to skimp on details,” Emma pointed with a raised brow, as if amusing this conversation wasn’t bad enough. “I was standing there trying so hard to be discreet while I checked her out. But, of course, she caught me and called me out on it,” Emma laughed, the memory fresh in her mind again.</p><p>“Well, you aren’t exactly an expert at subtlety, Em. No matter how much you’d like to believe otherwise.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m aware. And apparently, so was she.”</p><p>“Did you learn her name yet? You’ve been dreaming about this woman for weeks and you still don’t know her name.”</p><p>Emma shook her head, her lips pressed together in a wash of both disappointment and frustration. She struggled to stay focused on the road.</p><p>“Nope,” she answered flatly. “Weeks of dreaming of her and I can tell you exactly what she looks like, right down to the scar over her top lip. I know exactly how it feels when her arms are around me. I know what her perfume smells like. Hell, I sometimes wake up and swear I can smell it lingering on me.” Her mind wandered for a moment before she continued. “I could even tell you how her lips taste against mine. But I don’t know her name.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine. Go on! What was she wearing? Did she look hot? I bet she did,” Ruby urged, her eyes wide.</p><p>“Of course she did. And of course that’s all you want to know,” Emma swatted at Ruby’s shoulder. “She was in this tight, black dress that showed off her curves. Her legs looked as tan as they always do but longer than usual because she was in those fancy black heels with the red bottoms you always tell me about.”</p><p>She didn’t pause to acknowledge Ruby’s mumbled comment.</p><p>“I wish I could somehow show you what she looked like. You know I’m not very good with words like this, I feel like I don’t do her justice. Oh, and what was weird was that her hair seemed longer than I remember it from my last dream. The ends of her hair were hitting at her collarbone. I only remember that because she called me out when I was staring at her cleavage.”</p><p>At this comment, Ruby broke out into laughter. “Oh, god. Please tell me what she said. Of course she called you out. I love this woman.”</p><p>Emma joined in and laughed as well, ignoring how stupid she felt for indulging in all of this because, although she’d never admit it to Ruby, talking about this woman out loud made her feel even more real.</p><p>“She just smirked and then when we locked eyes again, her eyes looked darker than usual. She raised her eyebrow as if she’d invented the move and said, ‘Like what you see, dear?’ And all I could do was blush like an idiot and bow my head to try and conceal my embarrassment.”</p><p>Ruby was nearly in tears from her laughter. “So did you guys even make it to dinner or did you just end up fucking right there in the doorway?”</p><p>Emma squeezed tightly on the steering wheel, tensing her hands to force her mind not to wander again. “Ha. Ha. Very funny. Yes, we made it to dinner.”</p><p>Ruby groaned, “Ugh, this is a lame one. I was hoping it was another good one. My favorite was the one when you ran into her at that secluded bar downtown and you both were too drunk to make it back home so you spent three hours—”</p><p>“O-kay,” Emma cut her off. “We <em>seriously</em> need to find you a woman of your own so you can obsess over your own sex life and stop living vicariously through my dream-world sex life.” Emma chuckled.</p><p>“Well, then you better step up your wing-woman game. Oh, off topic but I forgot to ask you… I’m going to visit my Granny this weekend since I haven’t seen her since Christmas last year. Since we both aren’t working any shifts, I figured you’d want to tag along? She lives in Maine. It’s not the most exciting town, but it beats you staying here without me.” Ruby laughed. “Everyone there is annoyingly friendly but since it’s you and me, we’ll find ways to start trouble and have fun. What do you say?”</p><p>Emma didn’t hesitate before opening her mouth to answer. “I’ll take any excuse to get away from here every once in a while. I’m in.”</p><p>“Yes!” Ruby practically squealed. “I can’t wait! Okay, I’ll pick you up tomorrow after your shift at the station and we can head out from there?”</p><p>“Works for me.”</p><hr/><p>“Emma, dear. It’s nearly 10 a.m., it’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Emma stirred as she felt the sensation of warm breath tickling her ear. She sighed and rolled over in the direction of the voice, wrapping the woman tightly in her arms. She placed a soft kiss on Emma’s lips and Emma smiled against the fullness of plush lips. When they broke away, Emma let out a sigh of contentment and let her eyes flutter open.</p><p>Emma combed lazily through the woman’s dark tresses and stared into her deep, chocolate eyes. “You’re not really here, are you?” Emma’s own eyes averted downward, attempting to mask her disappointment.</p><p>She laughed gently and placed a delicate finger on Emma’s strong jaw, lifting it until she met her gaze. “Of course I am. Where else would I be?” She placed a tender kiss on Emma’s forehead and nuzzled her body closer. “I’m right here.”</p><p>Emma let her body relax against the other woman, knowing this would come to an end shortly but needing to imprint every moment of it into her memory, desperate to never forget the way she felt when they were lying together like this.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Emma whispered to the woman in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>“Swan!”</em>
</p><p>Emma tilted her head, progressively confused. She saw the woman open her mouth to answer, but the only audible sound she could make out was the sound of someone yelling in the distance.</p><p>
  <em>“Swan, hello?”</em>
</p><p>Emma’s eyes opened quickly and then blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. When she realized she was at the Boston police station and allowed herself to fall into such a deep daydream once again, she shuffled to sit upright, barely containing her embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>“Earth to Emma Swan…”</em>
</p><p>She snapped her head quickly to face Detective Booth. “Sorry, August. I’ve been… distracted lately. What did you say?”</p><p>August laughed. The warm and genuine smile Emma was used to seeing made her feel less tense. He reached out and placed a friendly hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I was asking why you were still here? Your shift ended 15 minutes ago. I thought you and Ruby were going away this weekend?”</p><p>“Shit!” Emma raised her wrist to check the time and frowned before tugging her phone out of her back pocket to call Ruby. “Thanks, Booth.” Emma said with a smile as she pressed the phone to her ear. He returned the smile with a slight shake of his head and walked back toward his desk.</p><p>Ruby answered on the third ring. “Hey, sorry… I’m on my way! I got held up because I decided to grab us some dinner that we can feast on in the car. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll grab my bag and meet you out front.”</p><p>“See you in two.”</p><p>Emma clicked to end the call, then shoved the phone back into her pocket. By the time she pushed open the main door to the station, Ruby was pulled up front in her red sport’s car.</p><p>Emma tossed her bag into the backseat then dropped down into the passenger seat. “What did you get, I’m starving?”</p><p>“I just got us some burgers and fries. Speaking of food… I can’t wait for you to eat at Granny’s!”</p><p>Emma took a bite out of her cheeseburger as Ruby merged onto the highway.</p><p>“Storybrooke, here we come!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma leaned back against the granite countertop and crossed one ankle over the other, not even trying to conceal the smirk plastered across her face. She let her eyes wander down over the woman in front of her as she bent at the waist to preheat the oven.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need my help with anything?” Emma asked, slowly approaching the woman and draping her arms softly over her shoulders to pull her in for a kiss.</p><p>“I’m can assure you, I can bake these turnovers in my sleep. I’ve been making them since I was a little girl, with fresh apples from the tree that grew in our backyard. But if you wish to help, I trust you can handle peeling those apples?”</p><p>“I’m on it, boss! Just don’t forget the extra cinnamon, okay?” Emma nagged innocently.</p><p>“Your obsession with cinnamon is cute. Normally, I wouldn’t dare to alter my recipe, but I suppose I’ll make an exception just this once.” She smiled back at Emma and planted a soft kiss on her warm lips.</p><p>Just before the turnovers went into the oven, Emma grabbed the cinnamon and sprinkled a little extra on top, resulting in a raised eyebrow from the woman holding the tray, followed by a visible eye roll.</p><p>“Did you just roll your eyes at me for putting on my signature finishing touch?” Emma teased.</p><p>“Oh, so this is <em>your</em> signature recipe now?”</p><p>Emma sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded quickly. “Mhm,” she hummed. “How long ‘til they’re ready?” She asked eagerly, rocking onto the heels of her bare feet.</p><p>“Not for 25 minutes. I can go grab us some wine from the cellar. How does that sound?” She began to turn and walk in the opposite direction, but Emma grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her back.</p><p>Emma’s gaze fell down, slowly, drinking in every inch of the woman’s body. When she lifted her gaze, they locked eyes. “I can think of better ways to kill the time.”</p><p>Before either woman could say another word, their lips crashed together. Emma lifted her up onto the countertop with ease, forcing a gasp out of the brunette.</p><p>The fabric of the woman’s black skirt bunched up around her waist as Emma’s nestled the weight of her own body closer, granting her access to rake blunt fingernails up the exposed skin.</p><p>Moving carefully, Emma broke their kiss only to trail her mouth up the woman’s jawline with feather-light kisses before settling on the pulse point below her ear that she’d been aiming for.</p><p>"Emma, mmm."</p><p>Emma smirked at the sound she would never tire of hearing. Her teeth grazed the spot for a moment before soothing it with her tongue.</p><p>A sudden ringing sound startled her and forced her to pull away. "How has it already been 25 minutes?" Emma groaned.</p><p>“Mm, what do you mean? The timer didn't go off yet."</p><p>Emma scrunched her nose in dismay, the ringing continuing to flood her ears.</p><p>"<em>Emma</em>!" She heard her name being called out, muffled in the distance, just before she felt something soft hit her square in the face. "Why is your fucking alarm on?"</p><p>Emma shot upright and realized she was in a small, unfamiliar bed while Ruby was lying in an identical bed beside her.</p><p>"Did you seriously just throw a pillow at me?" Emma groaned when she remembered she and Ruby had checked into a room at the Inn late last night.</p><p>"Yes, along with those two others!” Ruby stated, pointing at two pillows on the ground beside Emma’s bed. “You forgot to cancel your alarm and it's been buzzing for, like, at least 10 minutes."</p><p>Emma squinted her eyes in Ruby’s direction then grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over her head, collapsing backward.</p><p>“Ohhhh, no. No, no. I don't think so. You woke me up so now it's time to get breakfast. You know I'm always hungry as soon as I wake up. Let's go downstairs and get Granny's."</p><p>Emma slowly peeled the comforter down but stayed locked in place as she watched Ruby stand. "You interrupted my dream, you know?"</p><p>Ruby laughed and dropped her weight down on Emma’s bed, resulting in a scowl. "Technically, Em, <em>you</em> interrupted your own dream and woke <em>me</em> up. Besides, I'm sure you'll have plenty more. Probably before we even make it to lunch,” Ruby teased. “Now let's go. I want pancakes. And I bet you need coffee before we spend the day exploring the town!"</p><p>"Fine, I'm getting up. But only so you'll stop bothering me.” The promise of coffee wasn’t so bad, either.</p><hr/><p>Ruby licked her lips as she drizzled maple syrup over her pancakes, eyes lighting up like a child eyeing the gifts under the tree on Christmas morning. While she was distracted salivating over the pancakes, Emma grabbed her fork and stabbed off a piece of the pancake to steal a bite.</p><p>Just before the fork crossed her parted lips, she gasped and dropped the fork onto the table. Her eyes went wide and the sound that came out of her mouth was more of a gasp than an intelligible word.</p><p>“Emma? Em, what's wrong?" Ruby tilted her head and stared at her best friend with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"It's—" Emma stuttered, her heart racing as she felt her breath catch in her throat.</p><p>“Emma? What is it? You look like you just saw a ghost."</p><p>“It’s– it’s her."</p><p>Ruby turned her head in the direction Emma was peering at, frowning when she didn’t see any familiar faces.</p><p>“It’s who, Emma?”</p><p>But Emma didn’t say a word. Instead, her eyes remained locked on the woman sitting on the bar stool, dressed in slacks and a plum-colored blouse, stirring a small teaspoon around in her large mug of coffee.</p><p>Ruby caught sight of the woman and turned to look back at Emma.</p><p>“Do you know her?”</p><p>"Ruby. It's <em>her</em>. The woman I've been dreaming about." Emma’s words came out stifled, her voice cracking slightly.</p><p>"What do you mean? Emma, that’s not possible. You know that, right?” Ruby turned to catch a better glimpse at the dark-haired woman again, barely trying to conceal her apparent staring.</p><p>"I know her, Ruby. Trust me. That<em> is</em> her. I need to go talk to her. I need—" Emma slid out of her side of the booth, but Ruby caught hold her arm.</p><p>"Woah, woah. You can't just strut up to a stranger. You don't know her and just because she might look like the woman you've been dreaming about, she can’t be the same person."</p><p>Emma shrugged her off. "Ruby, I have to go over there."</p><p>Before Ruby could say another word in protest, Emma was halfway across the diner and pulling out the stool next to the brunette. Ruby pressed two of her fingers to her temple and shook her head, keeping her eyes glued and waiting for the inevitable fallout.</p><p>The sound of Emma’s weight dropping down onto the neighboring stool caused the woman to turn her head to face Emma, but only for a moment. As their eyes locked, Emma’s breath hitched. This was the woman. Right down to the deep slit slashing above her upper lip. Emma couldn’t do more than just stare, unblinking.</p><p>This was the woman she’d spent months dreaming of. She was here. Somehow. Even more real—even more perfect—than anything her mind could concoct for her. Her hair was longer, resembling how Emma recalled it in her latest dream. The ends curled inward and brushed over her collarbones. Emma admired the deep color of her lips as they finally curled up into nothing more than a polite smile.</p><p>The gesture alone made Emma’s mouth dry.</p><p>Emma finally opened her mouth to speak just as the woman began to turn her attention back to her coffee.</p><p>”This might sound weird, but do I know you from somewhere?"</p><p>The woman laughed and as the sound echoed in Emma's ears, her stomach fluttered. "I don't believe we have met, but I'm the mayor of Storybrooke. Perhaps you have seen me around?"</p><p>Emma shook her head slowly and frowned. Yes, she'd been seeing her around, but not here.</p><p>"I'm only in town for a visit, so I don't think that's it,” Emma’s tone was uncertain, unsteady.</p><p>Neither of them said a word for a few passing moments, but Emma didn’t dare to avert her gaze. Not with the woman of her dreams finally this close to her. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch her. To make sure she wasn’t dreaming right now. To learn if she felt the same in person as she had imagined her so many times. To brush her fingertips over the curve of her cheekbone and see if her skin was just as soft.</p><p>Finally, the mayor cleared her throat, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. “Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Storybrooke may be small, but it can surprise you.” She smiled warmly again in the way that made Emma’s stomachmuscles tighten.</p><p>“Oh, it’s full of surprises. I can see that already,” Emma laughed softly, unsure how it was possible for this conversation to flow so naturally for her. She didn’t want to end the conversation, but something told her that she’d see her again soon. “I’m sorry for interrupting your morning coffee, I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>Emma began to stand and climb off of her stool when she felt the woman reach out and touch the top of her hand. The feeling of warm skin against hers felt like a jolt of electricity, waking her up.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me your name, dear.”</p><p>Emma gasped, her voice so familiar and soothing after being only a fantasy for so long. "Emma. Emma Swan."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm Regina." Regina's lips curled up again as her dark eyes glistened.</p><p>"Regina," Emma whispered, relishing in the taste of the name on her tongue. "See you around, Regina."</p><p>Emma glided back to the table where Ruby was finishing the last of her pancakes and waiting impatiently for Emma's return. Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her, and she slowly turned her head to look back over her shoulder. She couldn’t help the way her cheeks burned when she realized Regina’s attention was still on her.</p><p>"Well, was it her?" Ruby asked, her tone almost amused, taking a casual sip of coffee from her mug.</p><p>Emma nodded softly, her eyes glowing with excitement and her entire body buzzing. "Yes, Ruby. It was her.” She laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck.</p><p>When Emma was back in her seat, she noticed Regina getting up from the barstool and proceeding toward the exit. They locked eyes a final time before Regina pushed open the door.</p><p>Less than a moment later, a beautiful young woman with long, chestnut hair peeked her head over the booth behind them.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask… do you have magical powers of some sort?”</p><p>Emma and Ruby both looked at her with a blank expression.</p><p>“Magic powers?” Emma echoed back, her brow furrowed.</p><p>“Sorry, I'm being rude." She laughed, her voice warm in a way that was almost soothing. "My name is Belle. I just have never seen Mayor Mills take to someone like that before.”</p><p>Emma laughed and bit her bottom lip to contain the stupid grin that refused to leave her face. "Nope, no magic here,” she shrugged. “I just introduced myself, that's all."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Ruby. You're beautiful." Ruby said unashamedly to Belle, interrupting the conversation, and Belle blushed.</p><p>"Sorry, she's not very good at subtlety." Emma laughed, shaking her head, as she apologized for Ruby’s behavior.</p><p>“Well, I’m flattered. It’s not every day a gorgeous woman pays you a compliment,” Belle flashed a friendly smile. They both locked eyes and Emma cleared her throat to remind them that she was still standing there.</p><p>Belle blushed again, this time from embarrassment, before peering over at Emma and then back at Ruby.</p><p>“Are you both new to town? I haven’t seen you around.”</p><p>"Oh, we just came to visit my Granny." Ruby said, nodding in the direction of her grandmother behind the counter.</p><p>"You're her granddaughter? She's amazing. And her burgers are even better. You must be lucky.”</p><p>"Oh, I'm a lucky woman, alright. But only because I've decided you are going to accompany us tonight for drinks. I'm going to show Emma around town today and then we're hitting The Rabbit Hole. And you have to join us so I can buy you a drink. What do you say?”</p><p>Emma sighed and admitted defeat as she peered back up at Belle.</p><p>"Well, how could I pass on an offer like that? I can meet you there after my shift at the library.” The mention of work dragged her attention down to her wrist and she frowned and rummaged through her purse to pull out cash to cover the cost of her breakfast. “Oh, I’m going to be late. I’ll see you both tonight then.”</p><p>The second the diner’s door closed behind Belle, Emma tilted her head and let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"Ruby, you never cease to amaze me, you know that?"</p><p>“How else would I keep you entertained and on your toes?” Ruby laughed.</p><p>Emma shook her head and downed the remnants of her coffee mug before they said goodbye to Granny and headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I like it here, it’s peaceful,” Emma declared casually. She shoved her hands into the front pockets of her dark denim jeans to try and protect them from the brisk chill in the November air.</p><p>“This park is my favorite. When I was a kid, Granny would bring me all the time. We’d walk along the water and feed the birds the leftover bread from the diner.”</p><p>Ruby adjusted her beanie slightly, tugging it down to cover more of her exposed ears as the wind picked up. “We should head back to the Inn and get ready for tonight. What time do you think Belle gets off of work? I can’t wait to see her again!”</p><p>Emma laughed. “Something tells me she’s pretty excited to see you again, too. Do you think Regina would go to this bar we’re going to?” Emma’s eyes lit up when she mentioned Regina’s name out loud. It had been hours and neither of them had yet to work out how it was possible that this Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, could be the same woman as the one in Emma’s dreams.</p><p>“Mm, it’s pretty casual and she seemed very… well-kept. But there isn’t much of a nightlife in Storybrooke, so who knows? I’m sure if she doesn’t show up, you’ll see her again tonight in your dreams.” Ruby raised both eyebrows suggestively and Emma nudged her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“What? Like you aren’t already thinking about it? Come on, Em. I know you well enough to know you won’t ever get this woman out of your head.”</p><p>“Fine,” Emma muttered flatly. “Let’s just go.”</p><hr/><p>“You’re wearing… that? Are there pants to go with the shirt?” Emma teased, watching Ruby check herself out in the mirror. Her tight red dress left little to the imagination, with the hemline hitting the top of her thighs. The matching red stilettos gave her an additional, unnecessary four inches that made her already-long legs go on for miles.</p><p>Ruby looked over her shoulder at Emma and a smirk shimmied onto her face. “If this doesn’t get Belle to want me, nothing will.” She applied the finishing touches to her red lipstick and then turned to face Emma.</p><p>“I thought you said this place was casual? Should I change?” Emma looked down at her dark-washed jeans, white tank top, red leather jacket and black boots. At least she’d opted for boots with a small heel this time. “Maybe I should put on a nicer shirt?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s casual. You’ll fit in just fine. But you know I never like to fit in.”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Well, I can safely confirm that you will get more than just Belle’s attention tonight.”</p><p>“Well then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>They walked out of the Inn and Emma laughed at Ruby as she sprinted past Granny, desperate to avoid any encounters that would lead to a lecture over her choice in attire.</p><p>The cool night air hit Emma’s face and she crossed her arms. “Ruby, aren’t you freezing in that?” She uncrossed her arms and put one arm around Ruby in an attempt to keep her warm.</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m always warm. And it’s just down the street. You ready?”</p><p>Emma nodded as Ruby pushed open the door. Immediately, they were engulfed by the smell of cheap liquor and the feeling of the warm, musky air.</p><p>“First round’s on me, what do you want?” Ruby asked, ignoring the burning sensation of all the eyes on her from the men in the room. She wasn’t interested in their attention.</p><p>“Whiskey and coke.”</p><p>“You’ve got it.” Ruby smiled before gracefully making her way to the front of the bar, easily capturing the bartender’s attention.</p><p>Emma looked around, eager to lock eyes on the familiar face she had come to know so well over the past few weeks. She could feel the desperation bubbling inside of her as she struggled to locate the small-framed brunette among the crowd that was continuing to build. She scanned the tables along the wall. But when all she saw was a room full of strangers, her face fell in tandem with the plummeting in her stomach.</p><p>“You’re looking for Regina, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Lucky guess.” Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, then took the drink out of Ruby’s hand. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Want to play some pool? It’s still pretty early and I don’t know what time Belle is coming.”</p><p>Emma nodded and they both headed over to the row of pool tables on the other side of the bar. Emma sipped her drink before picking up the pool cue and chalking up the tip.</p><p>They were halfway through the game when Ruby noticed the petite girl with thick, brown hair walking through the door, gazing around in search of a familiar face.</p><p>“Belle! Hey, over here!” Ruby flailed a hand up over her head and when Belle saw Ruby, Emma could’ve sworn she could detect her eyes lighting up, even in the darkness of the crowded bar.</p><p>“We were just playing pool, but Emma always wins. I think she cheats. Do you want a drink?”</p><p>“I don’t cheat. You just aren’t very good at this game.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Belle, you look hot. Like flawless.” Ruby blurted out as she made it evident that she was checking her out. Belle was dressed in a navy blue button down and tight black skinny jeans that tucked neatly into her black suede booties. Even Emma couldn’t help the way her eyes fell and caught sight of the black lace popping out from underneath the camisole where the blouse was unbuttoned.</p><p>“As if anyone is looking at me when you’re beside me,” Belle smiled at Ruby. “And yes, I’d love a drink. My shift at the library was uneventful today, although I did discover some great new books I can’t wait to start reading!”</p><p>Ruby’s smile was full of admiration and she listened intently as Belle rambled on about the books she found. Ruby could tell how much reading meant to her by the way her face lit up when she spoke about it.</p><p>“How about I go grab you that drink and let you two continue talking?”</p><p>Ruby shot her best friend a look of gratitude and Emma nodded silently. She finished what was left of her glass before shuffling off toward the bar.</p><p>“Can I get a Jack and Coke and two bay breezes?” She asked the bartender, taking a seat at the stool. She took another glance around the bar, for what felt like the thirtieth time since she arrived, and let out a sigh.</p><p>The bartender returned and pushed her drinks toward her. “You looking for someone?”</p><p>“Am I that obvious?” Emma frowned. The bartender nodded once and laughed softly.</p><p>“My name is Archie. I know everyone in this town and I also know how to read people pretty well. I can tell you’re looking for someone and that part of you expects them to not show.”</p><p>Emma shot him a confused look. “What are you, some kind of shrink? You’re good. You’d probably make a good detective.”</p><p>Archie laughed again. “Well, I don’t know about a detective. But I may as well be a shrink. Bartenders hear everything. Like that guy over there?” He nudged his head, shifting his gaze discreetly, and Emma glanced over to look at the guy sat at the end of the bar. “He’s in here every night. He orders way too much to drink and spills his secrets to me, and I listen. I’ve grown to love the routine of things around here. So, who is it you’re searching for?”</p><p>“Her name is Regina,” Emma said softly, immediately regretting it.</p><p>“Ah, Mayor Mills. Well, you probably won’t find her here. She works late and is bit of a loner. This isn’t really her scene. I’d ask if you know her well, but I’m afraid there are very few who know the mayor well. She tends to keep to herself.”</p><p>Emma cocked her head. “Why is that?”</p><p>Archie shrugged. “Nobody really knows. She’s dedicated to her work, but I assume it can get pretty lonely living a life that revolves only around a career. I wish she’d come around more and socialize. I think she fears that she intimidates others and can’t relate to anyone well enough to build genuine friendships.”</p><p>“Damn, you really should be a shrink,” Emma sighed. “That was deep.” She laughed, but couldn’t begin to even try and understand how the woman who looked so much like the happy, soft, loving woman in her dreams was lonely and closed off like Archie had said.</p><p>Archie cleared her throat. “Oh, perhaps I was mistaken. Well, I must say that this is a first.”</p><p>Emma snapped her head up, looking back at Archie. He nodded his head in the direction of the door and Emma spun around in her stool to look over her shoulder.</p><p>The door to the bar closed behind Regina and Emma thought the air was being sucked out of the room. The crowd blurred in a way that Emma had only seen in movies, and suddenly the only thing that mattered was making sure Regina saw her.</p><p>Regina unfastened the buttons on her black peacoat and quickly combed her fingers through her hair as she headed toward the bar.</p><p>Emma held her breath and remained seated on her stool, turning to face Archie.</p><p>“I thought you said she didn’t come here?”</p><p>“She– she doesn’t.”</p><p>“Emma, where are those drinks?” Ruby’s voice snapped Emma back to reality. She offered an apologetic smile and handed them their drinks. Belle took a sip and slipped her free hand into Ruby’s. Emma looks down and smiled.</p><p>“Sorry about that. I was talking to Archie and then—”</p><p>“Your girl!” Ruby shouted.</p><p>“Shh. Shh. I know! Don’t make a scene.” Emma rolled her eyes and dropped her gaze back down to her drink,. Gripping the cold glass, she took a large swig to ease her nerves. But that did next to nothing, and as soon as she felt someone pull the bar stool out from beside her, her nerves took over.</p><p>The faint smell of Regina’s perfume hit her – the scent all too familiar. It was as if Regina were copying Emma’s actions from earlier in the day – coming to sit directly beside her without invitation. Ruby tugged on Belle’s hand, signaling that they should give them some space.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan.”</p><p>Emma gasped at the sound of Regina’s authoritative tone addressing her like that. She spun in her chair to face her with a smirk on her face. “I could say the same thing about you… Mayor Mills. I didn’t think you’d be at a place like this.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Regina laughed. “This place is… quaint.” She went to lift up a coaster and scrunched her nose up as it stuck to the bar counter.</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow and laughed. “I’m a cop, you know? I can tell when someone is bluffing.”</p><p>“Mm, it’s difficult to detect lies these days, so that is quite a talent.”</p><p>“Some might even call it a superpower,” Emma laughed.</p><p>“Well then tell me, dear. Am I bluffing when I tell you that I came here to find you?”</p><p>Emma’s stomach fluttered again, and she cursed inwardly at how Regina’s confidence affected her.</p><p>“You– you came to find me?” Emma swallowed.</p><p>“Maybe,” Regina whispered, leaning in dangerously close. Her fingertips just barely grazed the inside of Emma’s knee – heat radiating up her leg. Suddenly, she wished she’d copied Ruby and opted to wear a dress.</p><p>“Emma?” Archie called out her name and Emma turned to face him. “You okay there? I thought I’d lost you for a minute.”</p><p>“Huh?” Emma cocked her head at him.</p><p>“You looked like you were daydreaming. I asked you if you were just stopping through Storybrooke or if you had family here. But you had this blank look on your face and I realized your mind was elsewhere. You okay?”</p><p>Emma blinked, quickly peering at the bar stool beside her. It was empty.</p><p>“Oh, um. So– sorry about that,” she stammered. “I wasn’t paying attention. I’ve gotta go…” She hopped off of her seat and sprinted over to where Ruby and Belle were standing.</p><p>“Ruby!” She tugged on her best friend’s arm in desperation. “I need to go.”</p><p>“Why, Em? You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just had—” Her voice dropped off when she realized she didn’t want to sound like a lunatic in front of Belle. “I’m just not feeling great. I’m gonna head back to the Inn for the night.”</p><p>“Are you okay? Let me know if you need me to grab you anything on my way back.”</p><p>“I’ll be okay. Just need some sleep.” Emma reassured her everything was okay by giving her a smile and turning toward the door. She stopped and turned back to face the two girls. “Oh, and I won’t wait up!” She laughed and Ruby winked back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay – doing my best :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of keys fumbling in the door woke Emma from her dream and she groaned, pulling the comforter up to act as a shield over her head.</p><p>When she emerged from her cocoon, she eyed the sight of Ruby doing the walk of shame, both high heels dangling between her fingers in one hand. She yanked her dress off and slipped on an oversized T-shirt.</p><p>“You look like you had one hell of a night.”</p><p>Ruby took that as an invite to plop her weight down onto the edge of Emma’s small bed.</p><p>“It was so incredible, Em. <em>She</em> is incredible. Not only is she beautiful – Belle is smart and funny and <em>tons</em> of fun.”</p><p>Emma leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Ruby. “You’re glowing, I haven’t seen you this happy in a while. And, best of all, now you don’t have to pry into my love life!”</p><p>“Ah, ah… not so fast! You know you can’t get rid of me that quickly. Speaking of - why did you run out so quickly last night?”</p><p>Emma groaned, although she’d anticipated this question. “My dreams are getting out of hand, Ruby. I think it’s even more difficult now that Regina isn’t just a figment of my imagination. I’m struggling to separate reality from fantasy. Last night, she approached me at the bar and sat down next to me.”</p><p>“Wait? She was there? At the bar?”</p><p>“No, Ruby. That’s just it. I saw her there, and even felt her put her hand on my knee. But she wasn’t actually there. I feel like I’m losing my mind. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, I came home and obviously had another dream about her.”</p><p>“Tell me about the dream. What happened?” Ruby asked, intrigued, but in a way that voiced her concern for her friend.</p><p>“We were walking down Main Street together, hand in hand, drinking hot chocolate. It was so domestic and just… it felt real. Her hair was a little shorter than it was in my past few dreams, which is odd because I’ve met her now and her hair was longer.”</p><p>“Ohhh… I have a theory!” Ruby jumped up. “Not about the daydreaming thing, I’m still working on processing that. But do you think your dreams are actually following a timeline? Like a real timeline? Maybe her hair is longer now in real life and the dreams you have with her hair long are supposed to represent the beginning of your relationship. And maybe later she cuts it shorter!”</p><p>“Okay,” Emma paused. “That actually could make sense—if my dreams were real. But they aren’t. They’re dreams,” Emma sighed, combing her fingers through her hair on both sides of her scalp, bowing her head in frustration. “Can we change the topic? Did you sleep with Belle? I’m surprised you didn’t lead with that when you came in…” Emma laughed, eager to lighten the mood and relieve the throbbing pain forming behind her temples.</p><p>Ruby shook her head. “We were a little too drunk and I didn’t want to rush it.” Emma’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “I know, I know - shocking. But we were at her place and in her bed and making out and talking and making out some more and she’s so cute, she kept cuddling up closer to me and she fell asleep with her head on my chest. I was so content just listening to her breathing peacefully and then I fell asleep so quickly.”</p><p>“Ruby Lucas, have you officially gone soft?” Emma teased, resulting in a playful slap on her shoulder from her best friend.</p><p>“For her? Abso-fucking-lutely. I even asked her out to dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, just going to grab a burger from Granny’s and maybe I’ll give into this newfound soft side I have and offer to split a milkshake.” Ruby’s face was glowing at the thought of Belle, and Emma couldn’t be happier for her.</p><p>“Not to completely ruin your high, but what are we going to do?”</p><p>“What do you mean, Em?”</p><p>“We have to head back to Boston tomorrow since we have to work the night shift. I didn’t even get a chance to really get to know Regina yet.”</p><p>“Well, I just gave you a free evening to yourself. What are you waiting for? Go find a way to get to know her some more! Let’s get dressed.”</p><hr/><p>After they had both showered, they climbed down the stairs of the Inn and walked into Granny’s for breakfast. As she rounded the corner and headed toward the booths, she glanced over at the bar where she spotted Regina yesterday.</p><p>She didn’t have much time to be upset over the empty row of barstools because she suddenly felt herself colliding hard into someone, followed by burning pain.</p><p>“Ah, fuck!” Emma yelped from the pain and shock of impact. She peered up quickly with a frown on her face. “Oh, it’s you,” she laughed, suddenly forgetting the burning sensation of hot coffee against her skin.</p><p>“My apologies, Miss Swan. I should have seen you coming. I’m not usually clumsy. Are you okay?” Regina grabbed a handful of napkins off of the nearest table and started fumbling to dab at the inevitable coffee stain she had just created on Emma’s shirt.</p><p>“I’m okay, it’s okay.” Emma’s pain suddenly vanished, and the feel of Regina rubbing against her shirt caused an entirely different sensation that was overwhelming her.</p><p>“Are you sure? I’ve ruined your blouse. I will pay for the dry cleaning bill.”</p><p>Emma wasn’t sure what inspired the next sentence to escape her lips, but they came out before she could stop them. “How about you let me buy you dinner tonight instead?” She shifted her stance, rolling her shoulders back, and locked eyes with Regina.</p><p>Regina’s mouth slackened, blinking in disbelief for a brief moment. She held her breath momentarily to regain her sturdy composure.</p><p>“Last I’d checked, treating me to dinner doesn’t exactly seem like the proper repayment for someone who just gave you second-degree burns.”</p><p>Emma stayed silent, waiting for an answer, and Regina pursed her lips.</p><p>“Pick me up at 6. I’m at 108 Mifflin Street.” Before she could say another word, Regina disappeared out the front door.</p><p>Emma exhaled, an awkward sound that was a mixture of a sigh of relief and a nervous giggle escaped her lips. She turned to Ruby quickly, “Did I really just say that out loud?”</p><p>“See, Em. I knew you’d find a way to get to know her better before we have to leave. Not exactly what I had been expecting, but... effective nonetheless.”</p><hr/><p>Emma rummaged through her suitcase and groaned. “Everything is wrinkled and I don’t have anything impressive to wear!”</p><p>“Relax, Em. You’ll look great no matter what. Here—” She paused and picked out a top from her own bag. “Try this top on and wear it with dark jeans and boots. Trust me, it’s Storybrooke. Nothing is that fancy here.”</p><p>She tossed on the red blouse that was definitely more of Ruby’s style, then she tousled her curls to loosen them a bit and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, clearly satisfied, before heading out.</p><p>“Oh, Em. Before you go… what are your thoughts on us coming back here for Thanksgiving in two weeks?”</p><p>Emma’s face lit up at the idea. “You’re a genius, Ruby.”</p><hr/><p>As soon as she reached Regina’s house, she could feel her pulse quickening. Not only was she nervous for their dinner, but she was rightfully spooked when she saw Regina’s house and recognized it from her dream.</p><p>“How is that even possible?” She mumbled to herself as she made her way up the entryway and rang the doorbell, the sense of deja vu that washed over her making her uncomfortable. Luckily, once the door swung open, the sight of Regina alleviated her discomfort.</p><p>She wasn’t shocked when she saw Regina standing in the doorway in the same black dress that she remembered seeing her wearing in her dream just a few nights prior, but only because she was too busy trying to hide the flushed skin burning her cheeks as she struggled to remember to blink.</p><p>She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to reach out to brush Regina’s hair behind her ear, eager to know if it felt the same as it did in her dreams, or pin her up against the doorway and take her right there. Instead, she stilled her posture before opening her mouth. “Wow, you look… breathtaking, Regina.”</p><p>“You look wonderful, as well.” Regina stepped outside. Her toned, tan legs practically glistened from the reflection of the moonlight, and Emma couldn’t help but let her gaze fall on her décolletage—her collarbones prominent—and Emma tried her best to hide it when her eyes fell on her chest.</p><p>Regina smirked, her pupils dark in contrast with the whites of her eyes. She raised one eyebrow carefully and, with a sharp tone, asked, “Like what you see, dear?”</p><p>Emma licked her lips, unable to speak as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Very much so, yes.”</p><p>“I’m glad you approve. I took the initiative of making us reservations at my favorite restaurant. I assumed that since you’re not from Storybrooke, you might not know where to take me.”</p><p>“I like the way you think, Madam Mayor,” Emma said with a relieved smile.</p><hr/><p>Emma wasn’t surprised that Regina had insisted on driving and already had a restaurant picked out with reservations set in place, but she was taken back by how upscale the restaurant was.</p><p>“So, aside from the fact that I offered to foot the bill for dinner, what made you decide on this place?” Emma asked as she studied the menu.</p><p>Regina laughed - a deep, genuine laugh that made Emma’s stomach muscles flutter.</p><p>“Emma, I’m the mayor of Storybrooke. That makes you my guest. I insist, I’ll be treating you to dinner tonight. And I picked this place because their Italian is almost as impressive as my own recipes. It’s simple, really.”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t had your homemade recipes,” Emma lied – sort of. “But I’ll take your word for it that this place does a good job.”</p><p>The server approached the table and Regina ordered them a bottle of the Brunello di Montalcino. Emma swallowed and didn’t bother to look at the wine menu to seek out the price of the bottle to know it was a nice wine, probably from some extravagant vineyard in Tuscany.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry, Miss Swan.” She proceeded to place her order – a bruschetta ricotta for the two of them and then the spaghetti carbonara for her entree. Emma ordered chicken Parmesan, deciding to play it safe with a dish she knew she’d enjoy. Not that she was very picky.</p><p>“So what made you decide to say yes to dinner with me?” Emma quizzed.</p><p>Regina straightened her posture, her lips curling up only slightly as if she were trying to suppress her smile.</p><p>“To be transparent, I’m not quite certain. It certainly took me by surprise. I would’ve come up with an excuse if it were anyone else. But there’s something different about you, Miss Swan.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. I was surprised when you agreed, though. I assumed you’d have other… obligations.”</p><p>“You mean a date?” Regina laughed, reaching for the freshly-poured glass of red wine. “No, Emma. I don’t make a very good date.”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Emma cut her off.</p><p>“I’m not usually—” she paused and averted her gaze for only a fleeting moment. “I’m not this warm. I don’t exactly have many friends to make evening plans with.”</p><p>Before Emma could ask what she meant, or even comment, the server approached the table carrying their appetizer.</p><p>“They top the whipped ricotta with truffle oil,” Regina commented. But Emma didn’t need to know anything other than that there was bread and cheese in front of her to elicit the smile on her face.</p><p>One bite had Emma nodding in approval and reaching for more ricotta with her butter knife.</p><p>They ate in a comfortable silence, and when the entrees came, their small talk felt natural as they got to know each other better.</p><p>“The dessert here is also exquisite, but I’d much prefer we head back to my home if that’s alright with you,” Regina proposed. Emma did her best to hide the way her eyes widened, unsure what Regina’s intentions were. But she knew one thing was certain: she was not going to argue with that offer.</p><p>The server dropped the check and Emma swooped it up and placed her card inside, handing it back to him before Regina could even blink.</p><p>“Miss Swan, I do recall saying you were <em>my</em> guest. Besides, I was the one who spilled coffee on you. I should be paying.”</p><p>“You can get it next time. I wanted to treat you. You deserve it.”</p><p>Regina tried to protest again, but Emma cut her off.</p><p>“Ah-ah, don’t bother arguing with me. I never lose arguments,” Emma smirked.</p><p>“Oh, is that so? I’ll have you know, your bravery for even attempting to put up a fight against me is admirable.”</p><p>When the waiter returned, Emma nearly screamed at him for interrupting this flirtatious moment, but when she caught a glimpse of Regina, the anger subsided.</p><p>“Thank you,” Regina said softly, accompanied with a sigh of defeat. “I’ll return the favor.” She bowed her head and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and Emma was certain that her heart had melted at the sight of her.</p><hr/><p>“How would you like a glass of my homemade apple cider? It’s a family recipe.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, assuming it’s spiked.” Emma laughed and watched as Regina headed toward the kitchen and came back carrying two glasses. She took a sip, letting the cider warm her throat.</p><p>“Mm, this is delicious.”</p><p>“I’m glad you approve.”</p><p>“I think I’d like anything you served me, to be honest,” Emma laughed, not realizing she sounded a little flirtier than she intended to be on a first date. In fact, she wasn’t even certain if Regina thought this was a date. The thought dwelled in her head and she suddenly felt herself growing fidgety at the fact that Regina had disregarded her remark.</p><p>The silence that fell over the room suddenly felt overwhelming. Emma took a long sip of the cider and dropped down onto the sofa, but not before noticing that Regina’s gaze shifted to peer at the clock that was mounted on the wall. Emma stood, taking a step in Regina’s direction.</p><p>“Regina, I have a question.”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“You mentioned earlier that you don’t usually date or spend time with friends. What did you mean by that?” Emma asked, her tone unsteady.</p><p>“I meant it quite literally. I don’t have many friends or people to spend my time with. It’s not that I don’t <em>try</em> to befriend people, that’s not it. Or, well, maybe it is. I don’t know. I just come off as unapproachable to most people. I guess, in a way, they are right to perceive me that way.” Regina sighed and Emma frowned.</p><p>“Why would anyone see you as cold?” But then Emma thought back to what she’d heard others say about Regina. What Belle said about rarely seeing her smile. About Archie mentioning that she tends to stick to herself and her work. She frowned and looked back at Regina.</p><p>“It’s just—” She paused, searching for the right words. “It’s just easier. I hide behind my work and keep to myself because I’ve never met anyone worth changing that for.”</p><p>Emma nodded but didn’t open her mouth to speak so Regina cut the silence instead.</p><p>“It’s getting late, I wouldn’t want to keep you too long.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not keeping—” she pressed her lips together and cut herself off when she realized Regina was already gesturing toward the door. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she fought the disappointment that she could feel washing over her. If only she knew the right thing to say.</p><p>She swallowed the last of her drink and followed Regina back to the foyer. All she wanted to do was lean in and kiss the woman she had come to know in her dreams. But she knew this version of Regina wasn’t that same woman, at least not yet, and she couldn’t do that.</p><p>“When will I see you again?” Regina asked before Emma finished crossing the doorway.</p><p>Emma smiled, realizing there was hope lying behind that one question. Then she laughed to herself at the irony.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again very, very soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma woke up earlier than she was used to, but felt an unfamiliarly pleasant state wash over her as soon as she opened her eyes. She grew accustomed to waking up irritated due to reality quickly yanking her away from her dreams. But now she knew that, despite her return to Boston later today, she still had time left to spend with Regina in real life.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she smiled softly as she jumped out of bed with more pep than she knew she was capable of and sprinted toward the bathroom, eager to shower and head out bright and early.</p><hr/><p>“Oh, Emma. Good morning! Well, this is certainly a surprise. What brings you to my office?” Regina asked, her voice warm and her smile welcoming.</p><p>Emma smiled and held up her hands, revealing two to-go cups of coffee and placed one on the desk in front of Regina. “I figured that since you didn’t get to drink your coffee yesterday since it ended up all over me, I’d drop in and repay you with a fresh cup.”</p><p>“That was thoughtful of you. You really didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to see you before I headed back to Boston later today.”</p><p>Emma could’ve sworn she saw a light dim in Regina’s eyes, a look of evident disappointment, but she tried her best not to read too much further into it.</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Regina said sweetly as she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. “Mm, how did you know how I liked my coffee?” Regina shifted her gaze to examine Emma in front of her, dressed casually in black denim that had begun to fade from too many washes.</p><p>Emma blinked rapidly, peering down as she bit her lip, scrambling to find an appropriate answer. She couldn’t tell Regina that she made an educated guess based on how the dream-version of Regina took her coffee.</p><p>She crossed her arms then quickly uncrossed them. Her mind was running a million miles a minute, trying to process how it was possible that Regina took her coffee the same way as she did in her dreams: medium roast, one sugar, with a splash of vanilla creamer. The sound of Regina clearing her throat reminded her that the brunette was still waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Sorry,” Emma said lightly as an obvious response crossed her mind. “I was trying to come up with a more clever answer to your question that you’d find impressive. But I’m coming up blank. I asked Granny and she told me your usual order.”</p><p>The sound of Regina’s laughter calmed Emma’s nerves and she raked her fingers through her blonde hair. “You should have told me you took a guess based on my personality. That would have been impressive.”</p><p>Emma joined in on the laughter and both women smiled at each other when their eyes locked. “Well, then you would’ve received a black coffee,” Emma joked. “Seeing as how most people probably take you as a serious woman who doesn’t have time for any nonsense.”</p><p>“Is that how you take me, Miss Swan? Bitter and dark, like black coffee?” Regina raised a perfectly-sculpted brow.</p><p>“Not entirely. I definitely can agree with the no-nonsense aspect, but I’m fairly certain that there’s a layer of sweetness underneath all of that. You probably have a guilty pleasure of those overly sweet vanilla latte drinks… with whipped cream for good measure.” Emma smiled, realizing how much she enjoyed the way conversation seemed to come so easily for them.</p><p>Regina nodded, impressed. “Well, I cannot confirm nor deny my indulgences. You know – reputation at stake and all.”</p><p>“Ah, so what I’m hearing is that I’m right and you just hate to admit it out loud?” Emma laughed. “But, since we’re on this topic, tell me.”</p><p>“Tell you what, dear?”</p><p>“Go on, Mayor Mills. Impress me. How do you think I take my coffee?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Regina brought a manicured finger to her parted lips, tapping lightly. “Hmm, you strike me as more of a hot cocoa kind of girl. Or coffee with more sugar and creamer than actual caffeine. And since you brought up whipped cream, I’m fairly confident you are a fan of smothering that all over your drinks.”</p><p>Emma’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Well, how did I do?” Regina asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Emma nodded, “You’ve managed to impress me, once again.”</p><p>Regina’s lips curled into a smug, flirty smirk. “So it seems you have the drinking habits of a pre-teen.”</p><p>Emma opened her mouth to try and deny it, but Regina wasn’t wrong. Instead, they both broke into a comfortable laugh.</p><p>When they grew silent, Regina was the first to break it.</p><p>“I could get used to this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Emma tilted her head as she sipped from her own cup.</p><p>“Having a beautiful woman dropping into my office delivering coffee every morning. I could definitely get used to that.”</p><p>Emma bit her lip, “I could stop by for other things, too. I’m full of surprises that would certainly help distract you from your work…” Her voice trailed off, her confidence wavered. She kicked herself and wondered if she’d crossed a line.</p><p>But the deep, throaty laugh that escaped Regina’s parted lips and the casual way that she ran her fingers through her thick, dark hair calmed Emma’s nerves. “I was talking about food, Miss Swan. But I like the way you think.” She did nothing to conceal the raised eyebrow she shot in the blonde’s direction as she sipped from her coffee cup and Emma’s mouth flew open.</p><p>“Oh, right. Food… yeah, that’s what I was talking about, too. Obviously.” Emma rambled nervously, shoving her hand into the front pocket of her jeans.</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to stop by later and bring me lunch, or any other surprises,” Regina joked.</p><p>“I’d love to, but I’ll be on the road back to Boston by lunch. I’ll be back the week of Thanksgiving, though.”</p><p>Regina shifted to fix her already perfect posture, rolling her shoulders back as she looked up at Emma. “Right.” She paused briefly. “Well, I’m sorry your visit was a short one. But I’ll look forward to seeing you when you return.” She pushed her chair back away from her desk, beginning to stand.</p><p>Emma looked down. She knew Regina could see the pained look on her face that appeared as she came to the realization that this was a goodbye. Despite the very short time she actually knew the woman standing behind the mahogany desk in front of her, she knew that dreaming of her every night would never be the same. The ache to be closer, the fluttering in her stomach, the desire to reach out and touch her… it was all right here with Regina. In Storybrooke. Not in her subconscious.</p><p>“Well,” Regina cleared her throat, snapping Emma back to reality again. “Goodbye, for now, Miss Swan.”</p><p>All Emma wanted to do was rush toward Regina and throw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. But it would’t feel right. She smiled softly.</p><p>“Mayor Mills.”</p><p>They exchanged a quick nod and Emma turned on her heels in the direction of the exit.</p><hr/><p>“So I asked Belle if she wants to join us for Thanksgiving dinner. She said yes!” Ruby grinned as they reached the interstate.</p><p>“Ruby, that’s amazing! I guess this trip was exactly what both of us needed,” Emma laughed. “Belle seems perfect for you. She’s witty and clever, and has a good head on her shoulders. Maybe that will help balance out all your craziness!”</p><p>Ruby didn’t give her a mocking look or even laugh. Instead, she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smiled, as if she was confirming exactly what Emma just said.</p><p>“What can I say?” She laughed and Emma joined in. “But you’re right. We get along well and she’s good for me. Emma, I really didn’t think I’d find someone I’d truly be interested in dating. You know that’s not usually my thing. But she helped bring out this new side of myself I never realized I was capable of and now all I want is to be with her, to hear her speak, to learn more about her. Does that make sense or am I just going insane?”</p><p>“You’re not going insane, you’re just falling for her. It’s adorable.” Emma mocked.</p><p>This time, Ruby stuck out her tongue and tilted her head. “So, you need to tell me. Does real-life Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and queen of serving looks in pantsuits, live up to dream-version of Regina?”</p><p>Emma sighed, knowing this question was inevitable and she couldn’t avoid telling Ruby the truth. “Would you think I’m crazy if I told you that, deep down, I truly believed they were both the same person?”</p><p>She braced herself for Ruby’s response, anticipating a look that would prove Emma’s thoughts were right – that she might be losing her mind because it was impossible for a dream to ever become real.</p><p>Instead, Ruby smiled. “If you have some kind of magical ability to see the future through your subconscious, can you at least use it for something cool like to check and tell me if I marry Belle or if you and I win the lottery?”</p><p>“We don’t even play the lottery,” Emma laughed. She leaned her head back against the head cushion of the car seat and bit her lip. Quickly, she snapped her head so she could peer directly at Ruby in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Yeah, but if there’s a chance of us winning… I’d want to know.”</p><p>“Okay, but Ruby. How do you explain that Regina’s house in Storybrooke was the exact same house as the one I saw in my dreams? Or, get this. I knew how she took her coffee… because I remembered from a dream. That can’t be a coincidence, right?”</p><p>Ruby shrugged, unsure what to think or say. Instead a soft smirk creeped up across her lips and she laughed.</p><p>“What? See, you do think I’m crazy!” Emma declared, matter-of-factly.</p><p>“No, no. I don’t think you’re crazy. I’m just thinking of all the incredible sex you’ll be having in real life soon if your dreams really are predicting your future.” Ruby couldn’t stop herself from breaking out into a fit of laughter and Emma smacked her shoulder.</p><p>“You’re the worst, you know that?”</p><p>“I’m not wrong,” Ruby said with a shrug and pursed lips.</p><p>“I’m taking a nap, wake me up when we get back to Boston, okay?”</p><p>Ruby nodded. “Sweet dreams. Or… not so sweet.”</p><p>Emma shook her head and laughed before twisting her body slightly against the seat and closing her eyes.</p><hr/><p>The weight of the bed shifted and the rays of sunlight beaming in through the sheer shades hit Emma’s face, and her eyes opened slowly.</p><p>When her eyes fell on the dark haired woman in her black silk nightgown, she smiled and rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes before taking in the sight again. “Good morning to me,” Emma said with a smirk. “Come here, Regina.”</p><p>Regina allowed Emma to pull her closer and she climbed on top of Emma, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. She adjusted her position, nestling comfortably on top of her before leaning in for another kiss. She smiled when she felt Emma’s hand brush through her hair, settling at the nape of her neck, and pull her closer, deepening their kiss as she parted her lips.</p><p>Emma’s right hand fell to Regina’s hip. The feel of the silk nightgown was soothing, but she knew the bronzed skin that was concealed by the fabric was just as silky. Suddenly, a wave of desire coursed its way through her body and she traced the lace detail at the hem of the nightgown with the tip of her fingers.</p><p>The soft moan that escaped Regina’s lips when Emma’s fingers made contact with the bare skin on her inner thigh caused the small fire building inside Emma to combust.</p><p>The silk nightgown bunched at Regina’s hips and Emma broke their kiss, swiftly pulling it up to remove it in one easy motion.</p><p>Emma let out a soft gasp of admiration, as she always did at the sight of Regina’s beauty on full display. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she sat up to allow Regina to mimic her actions and rid her of the oversized T-shirt.</p><p>“Wait,” Regina uttered softly. “I made us breakfast.” She averted her gaze and Emma followed her line of sight, taking in the tray on the nightstand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few hours had passed since Ruby and Emma returned to Storybrooke, but Emma was already growing eager to see Regina again. She finished unpacking the last of her belongings into the drawers at the Inn before announcing to Ruby that she was heading out.</p><p>She shrugged her jacket over her shoulders and headed out the front door. The brisk November Maine air forced her to suck in a strained breath before slowly exhaling. As she headed in the direction of Regina’s office, she wasn’t sureif she’d picked up her pace to fight off the cold or because her feet were carrying her toward the person she missed most.</p><p>The blast of heat that welcomed her inside the building made her feel better, but it was nothing compared to what she’d expected to feel once she laid eyes on Regina. Her senses were heightened and she felt lighter, somehow. As if nothing could dampen her mood just knowing she was about to see her.</p><p>She pushed open the mayor’s doors, but instead was greeted with the sight of an empty desk. Her posture hunched and she narrowed her eyes. She ran out, desperate to find a receptionist.</p><p>The younger man at the desk looked up at Emma, baffled at how she’d managed to walk passed him unnoticed. He blinked a few times and Emma approached him.</p><p>“Hi, I’m looking for Regina.” She paused and frowned, unsure if the first name was too informal when dropping into City Hall. “Mayor Mills. Do you know where she is?”</p><p>The young man cleared his throat. “Sorry, she had a few meetings in town today. She should be back sometime this afternoon. Would you like to leave a message?”</p><p>Emma bit her lip, finally shaking her head. “No, that’s okay. I’ll just stop by later. Thanks.” She ran out the door before he could say another word.</p><p>Despite the cold, she took a longer route back to the Inn. Her hopes were high that she could just run into Regina on the street if she were walking in this route through the heart of Storybrooke, but the roads were fairly deserted. When she was beginning to lose feeling in her hands from the wind, she rushed back toward the Inn.</p><p>She fumbled with her key for a moment before realizing the door wasn’t locked.</p><p>“Ruby? You know you left the door un— oh my god.”</p><p>“Emma! I thought you were going to see Regina?” Ruby yelped as she pulled the duvet up to cover her and Belle’s exposed bodies.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be downstairs… Hi, Belle!” She shouted as she tugged the door shut and locked it on their behalf.</p><p>A small shiver rushed down her side—not quite a cringe but certainly enough to unsettle her—then let out a soft laugh as she shook her head in disbelief. “Well, they didn’t waste any time…” She said aloud to nobody.</p><p>“Are you talking to yourself, dear?”</p><p>She knew the voice before she turned, and her stomach muscles fluttered. Pivoting on the heels of her high boots, she couldn’t hide the smile that gleamed in Regina’s direction.</p><p>“I might be,” Emma laughed. “I was looking for you!” She didn’t mean for her eagerness to come out so abruptly. Granny, as well as a few patrons, turned their heads to see what the fuss was about.</p><p>“And you chose to look upstairs at the Inn for me?” Regina mocked and Emma frowned, about to interject before Regina continued. “You just missed me. I got back to my office after my meeting with Mr. Gold and my assistant told me a blonde woman who <em>‘seemed very antsy and frantic’</em> came in to find me. I couldn’t think of any other blonde, let alone anyone who would be eager to see me.”</p><p>Emma rubbed at the back of her neck and Regina laughed and continued.</p><p>“I came here, assuming you were staying at the Inn again, and to grab some lunch before heading back to the office,” she nodded her head in the direction of the to-go container packed up and ready for her on the countertop.</p><p>Emma didn’t even care that she was still grinning. She eyed the food and realized that meant Regina was on her way out. Her lips curled downward.</p><p>“Oh, right. I don’t want to take you away from your work,” Emma shuffled her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>Regina laughed, not caring that it resulted in raised eyebrows and curious onlookers. “What are your plans for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Emma didn’t have to mull it over before answering. “Well, it’s safe to assume Ruby already has plans… so I’d say my schedule is wide open.”</p><p>“Great. I was thinking you could come over to my place and I could cook us dinner. How does that sound?”</p><p>“That sounds like a date, Madam Mayor.” Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled.</p><p>Regina bit her lip momentarily then felt her lips curl up into a soft smile. “Call it what you want, Miss Swan. I’m happy to see you, that’s all.”</p><p>“Well, the feeling is mutual, but yes. Count me in.”</p><p>“Great, see you at 7?”</p><p>Emma nodded and Regina grabbed her lunch off the counter before heading out the door.</p><p>Emma’s giddiness seemed contagious, and Granny smiled from behind the counter. “What was all that about?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not sure…” It was the only response Emma had to offer. She was about to blurt out something else when she heard someone entering the diner.</p><p>Ruby and Belle shuffled over to the spot where Emma was standing and Granny shook her head and walked to tend to a customer.</p><p>“Hi,” Belle said softly, a nervous grin creeping onto her face to accompany the crimson flooding her cheeks.</p><p>“Nice to see you… in clothing.” Emma laughed and Ruby nudged her.</p><p>“Just ignore her, Belle. She’s jealous she doesn’t get to see you naked like I do.”</p><p>“You caught me,” Emma laughed, raising her hands up in defense.</p><p>“So I take it Regina found you instead of you finding her, hm?”</p><p>Emma nodded. “She just invited me to come to her house tonight for dinner,” She paused, mainly because it didn’t feel real and she wondered if she could even differentiate between what was real and what wasn’t anymore. “Which she is cooking for us…”</p><p>“What?” Belle’s confusion and shock were evident in the one syllable. “Regina Mills invited you to her house? To cook you a meal?” Her jaw was nearly touching the floor as she spoke slow, the look on her face surreal.</p><p>Emma shrugged and Ruby jumped in, “Holy shit, wait a minute. Do you know what this means?”</p><p>“No, what?”</p><p>“She’s definitely into you! And also… that reminds me,” She turned to Belle. “Can I take you out tonight?”</p><p>Belle began to blush again, but the smile that appeared on her face gave away her answer before she even opened her mouth. “I’d be flattered for you to take me out, Ruby Lucas.”</p><p>“That’s my girl! And this time, I’m not talking dinner at Granny’s. You deserve to be treated like a princess. How about I pick you up around 6:30 and we can try that new Steakhouse that opened up? I heard it’s really good.”</p><p>“That would be delightful,” Belle said as her eyes gleamed.</p><hr/><p>Emma took her time curling her hair and putting the finishing touches on her eye makeup. Ruby helped her pick out an outfit earlier and she took the silky top off of the hanger and slid it on. Her dark denim dressed down the fancy top a bit, but with her heeled boots, she felt like she was appropriately dressed for a nice dinner at Regina’s house.</p><p>When she reached Regina’s doorsteps, she used her fingers to gently comb through her curls, smoothing them out to hide the damage the cool, windy night may have caused to them.</p><p>Despite her ability to remain calm for the latter half of the day leading up to dinner, that all changed when her finger made contact with the doorbell and the sound of the bell echoed inside the mansion. The nervous flutters she was becoming accustomed to when she was around Regina made an appearance once again, without fail, and only intensified when she saw the silhouette of Regina approaching to unlock the door.</p><p>“Hello, Miss Swan.”</p><p>“Madam Mayor,” Emma said with a small bowing of the head, laughing at the gesture that just seemed appropriate, albeit silly.</p><p>“Come on inside, it’s chilly.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement,” Emma muttered. “It’s brutal.”</p><p>She stepped inside and shimmied out of her winter coat. Turning to face Regina, she finally had the chance to admire her outfit. Regina’s royal blue dress was cut lower than most dresses Emma had seen her wear in her dreams or otherwise – a deep V showing off the fullness of her cleavage that threatened to spill out at any moment.</p><p>Though the length was modest, coming down below her knees, the dress was cold shouldered with eyelet cut outs to show off a peek of her tanned shoulder that made it seem like it was bronzed from the sun, not hidden beneath layers in the cool November air.</p><p>Emma licked her lips, trying her best to not reach out and touch the woman in front of her. She tried her best to stop her mind from racing, but, without fail, Regina recognized the evident desire Emma was doing a poor job of concealing.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re terrible at subtlety?” Regina laughed.</p><p>Emma’s gaze lifted, and she smiled apologetically. “Sorry – you just look really good.”</p><p>“Oh, no. I don’t mind,” Regina let out a deep laugh that made Emma’s mouth go dry. “I could stand here and watch while you check me out, or perhaps you’d like a tour of my home before we eat?”</p><p>Nodding quickly, suddenly eager to avoid any more embarrassment, Emma smiled. “I’d love a tour.”</p><p>“Right this way.”</p><p>They made their way into the kitchen first, and Emma set down the bottle of red wine she’d brought for them to share over dinner.</p><p>“Good call with the Merlot, it’ll pair nicely with the red sauce.”</p><p>Emma smiled, glad she went with her gut instinct that told her Regina would be making them Italian. Well, could she even call it her gut instinct? She wasn’t entirely sure, considering she made the assumption based upon dream-version of Regina. Either way, she’s glad she was right.</p><p>Regina didn’t waste a moment before proceeding with the tour. “If we head back that way, I’ll show you the living room. After you, dear.” She gestured for Emma to lead the way.</p><p>Emma turned and began walking back toward the grand foyer they had come from earlier and she could’ve sworn she felt Regina’s eyes making their way up and down her body. She licked her lip, suddenly wishing she could skip the tour of the house she had already been relatively familiar with, and just head to the bedroom.</p><p>Emma peered over her shoulder and locked eyes with Regina, noticing the flush creeping across her cheeks. “I guess I’m not the only one who lacks the art of subtlety.” Emma teased. “Or am I wrong to assume that I just caught you staring at my ass?”</p><p>Regina swallowed, her face not giving anything away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I did no such thing.”</p><p>Emma paused, then took two steps toward Regina until their bodies were dangerously close. “You know, I have this ability. Some may call it a super power, even. I can always tell when someone is lying. And you, Regina Mills, are.”</p><p>“A super power, hm?” Regina took a step closer, their bodies mere inches apart. They locked eyes. Emma felt her fingers tingle as she tried to steady her breath.</p><p>All Emma could manage to do was nod, words suddenly unable to come to her as she licked her lips again, unwillingly.</p><p>“Believe me. If I were checking you out, I’d be certain you knew it.” Regina’s gaze slowly fell down over Emma’s blouse, making note of the way the fabric hugged her chest. She kept her eyes locked there for a long moment before her eyes flicked back up, a smirk accompanying the gleam in her eyes. Emma swallowed.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Point taken.” Emma’s pulse quickened – she could hear her own heartbeat echoing in her ears. She forced an exhale and took one step away from Regina’s dangerously-close proximity.</p><p>The rest of the tour was brief, with Regina pointing to rooms rather than actually walking Emma through them once they were upstairs. Emma didn’t push to see more, she knew what to expect.</p><p>“Are you ready for dinner? It should be done shortly.” Regina declared as they re-entered the kitchen and she stirred the simmering sauce in the pot.</p><p>Emma sat down at the table, pouring the wine into both of their glasses as Regina made her way over carrying two plates of the pasta.</p><p>“Thanks for cooking, this looks great.” Emma smiled, wasting no time as she shoved a small forkful into her mouth and moaned softly in appreciation.</p><p>“That good?” Regina laughed.</p><p>Emma nodded. “Definitely exceeded expectations.”</p><p>“I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment instead of picking apart the way that could easily be interpreted as an insult.” Regina laughed and reached for her wine glass. As she took a sip, her gaze fell to Emma. “Tell me about yourself, Emma.”</p><p>The question caught Emma off guard – to her, it felt like she and Regina had known each other for so long.</p><p>“Well, what did you wanna know?”</p><p>Regina took another small sip of her drink and studied Emma. “It’s odd. I feel as if I know you so well, I have to keep reminding myself you’re somewhat of a stranger to me.”</p><p>Emma forced a smile, but she felt a pang in her chest knowing Regina was right. Yes, she knew Regina well. But only based on what her subconscious conjured up. In reality, they knew next to nothing about the other.</p><p>“I know the feeling. I guess I’ll start from the beginning,” Emma began. “I grew up in a group home in Boston. Well –all over, really.I never knew my parents, but I never really cared to find out. They gave me up when I was born.”</p><p>Regina’s gaze dropped to the table, and she fidgeted with the edge of her napkin. She hadn’t intended to open up old wound for Emma.</p><p>“I turned out alright though, I guess. I was adopted once – I was very young. But the family ended up having a child of their own, so they sent me back. By that point, nobody wanted to adopt an older kid. They all wanted a baby. I bounced between foster homes for a bit, and once I turned 18 and finished high school, I joined the police force.”</p><p>“What made you decide you wanted to go into that line of business?” Regina asked, sipping her wine and studying Emma’s expression. Truthfully, she wanted to spend more time discussing Emma’s present rather than dwelling on the scars from her childhood.</p><p>“Growing up, I wasn’t always the most… behaved kid. I had some rebellious years. But my friend, August… he was in the system with me and he always talked about how he wanted to grow up to become a police officer. So the idea was planted in our heads that we’d grow up and pursue that together. We now work together, Ruby as well. I’m lucky to have them. He’s basically my big brother and Ruby is the closest I’ve ever had to family.”</p><p>“Well, from what I can tell, you both seem very close. She’s lucky to have someone like you.”</p><p>Emma offered a warm smile, and nodded slowly.</p><p>“So how about you? How did you get into politics, let alone become mayor?”</p><p>“My father was actually the mayor of Storybrooke when I was a young girl. I looked up to him as a role model and always knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps. My mother and I weren’t close – she was cold and controlling, and my father would always be at a loss for words when I approached him asking why she was like that toward me. Part of me thinks she never wanted me, and part of me thinks I just let her down somehow… like right from the start, I wasn’t what she expected me to be. I never felt like I was enough.”</p><p>Emma noticed the slight quiver in Regina’s lip, and she reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “Hey… you should never feel that way.”</p><p>Regina looked up and cleared her throat, forcing an apologetic smile. “Luckily, my father always made up for the heart my mother lacked. He supported me and showed me the in’s and out’s of the town, the duties of being mayor, and helped me prosper.”</p><p>“Are you still close with him?”</p><p>“They both died when I was a teenager. Car accident.”</p><p>“Oh,” Emma said slowly. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, it was a long time ago and I’ve grown to be quite independent. I might not have a social life, but work keeps me busy. I’m content.”</p><p>“Well, being content is no way to live. Something must excite you,” Emma proclaimed. “And you keep saying you don’t have many friends, but you seem so warm with me? I don’t understand…” Her voice trailed off.</p><p>“Did you see the way the patrons at the diner reacted when I walked in and approached you?” Regina asked.</p><p>Emma nodded, “Yeah, I did notice. But that doesn’t help me understand why.”</p><p>“I do well on my own, it’s as simple as that. I keep to myself, stay busy with work, and avoid making friends or pursuing any type of relationship because, well, I just don’t think it would end well for me.”</p><p>“But you had no problem accepting my friendship, how come?”</p><p>“I’m still not entirely sure. There was something about you when you first approached me. It made me feel,” she paused. “Well… it made me feel comfortable. Like I was my old care-free teenaged version of my former self. I’m not sure how, but I liked the way it felt when you were around me. I still do. So I figured I’d go with it and see what happens.”</p><p>“I see,” Emma said with a soft smile. She wondered what it was that made Regina feel like herself around her, but didn’t want to keep pushing it, instead she changed the subject. “Have you ever dated anyone?”</p><p>“Once, yes. I dated a boy in high school. His name was Daniel. He was such a sweet boy, always going out of his way to find ways to make my day brighter. He had the kindest eyes and this lovely spirit about him. But when I lost my parents, I began to pull away and I guess he didn’t think it was worth fighting to break down the walls I put up. So it ended, just like that.”</p><p>“He must be a fool.”</p><p>“Perhaps. We ended up going to different schools after graduation and I haven’t heard from him since.” There was a moment of silence that neither of them knew how to break, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. “So what about you? Any relationships?”</p><p>“Well, I had my first crush in high school. There was this girl who was as out of my league as someone can be. She was a cheerleader, dating a football player on and off, and was student council president.”</p><p>Regina hid her smirk, remembering her days of student government.</p><p>Emma continued. “She was popular, and I was… a foster kid who still caused more harm than good most days. I only went to class just to get a passing grade and graduate. I don’t think she even knew my name until I approached her one day and decided to shoot my shot.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Regina’s jaw dropped as she shook her head. “I presume that didn’t end well?”</p><p>“Lucky guess. Although she did get drunk and kiss me once, a few weeks later, at a party. I don’t even remember why I was there. I wasn’t usually invited to the parties she went to. But she had a few too many drinks, we kissed, and then I held her hair back as she puked in the toilet and passed out on the carpet. I carried her up to an empty bedroom, locked the door, and headed home.”</p><p>“Miss Swan, quite the chivalrous woman.” Regina laughed. “So you knew you were into women your whole life?”</p><p>Emma gave a firm nod. “Well, for as long as I can remember. In middle school, all these girls would obsess over those awful boy bands. They’d hang posters of them all over their bedroom walls and lockers, and I couldn’t understand why I’d rather watch the girl who spent her lunch reading a book.”</p><p>Regina shook her head once. “I was never boy-crazy, either. But mother would never have approved of me hanging a poster of a band in my bedroom, whether I wanted to or not.”</p><p>“Have you ever been with a woman? In college or anything?” Emma asked, her tone a little too eager.</p><p>Regina laughed, a husky sound that came from deep in her throat. The sound was both arousing and terrifying, but Emma didn’t dare to look away.</p><p>“I never dated a woman, but I did have a fling with a girl I went to college with. Her name was Mal. She lived on my floor in the dorms and she was very persistent when we were both drinking. I don’t think she would’ve let me turn her down, but I certainly didn’t want to.”</p><p>An unfamiliar feeling bubbled up inside of Emma, something she hadn’t felt before that made her stomach harden. She was never a jealous person, but hearing Regina describe her attraction to another woman made her chest fill with a burning sensation. She clenched her teeth and let out a half-assed laugh.</p><p>“What ever happened to her?”</p><p>“I believe she’s married to a woman now. Her wife must be one patient woman. Mal had quite a temper and liked to always get exactly what she wanted.”</p><p>“Sounds like someone else I know… the need to be in control,” Emma laughed, mocking the mayor.</p><p>Regina shot her a look, raising an eyebrow but smirking at the same time. “Yes, I strive for order. I like to be in control, but that doesn’t mean I can’t let loose once in a while.”</p><p>“I think I’ll have to be the judge of that.” As soon as Emma’s words left her lips, she swallowed. It was a bold statement to make when she didn’t even know if this was a date or if Regina just enjoyed her company.</p><p>“Mm,” Regina hummed – which did little to relieve Emma’s nerves. They both found themselves reaching for the last of the contents in their wine glasses.</p><p>Regina spoke first. “Would you like to move somewhere more comfortable? I can tidy up if you’d like to top off our glasses and we can head into the living room. My sofa is much more comfortable than this table, I can assure you.”</p><p>Emma nodded, eager to escape the kitchen suddenly. She grabbed both of their empty glasses in between her fingers and then grabbed the bottle in the other hand. Dropping down on the couch, she filled the glasses and set the bottle down.</p><p>When Regina entered the room, she slipped out of her heels and kicked them aside. Tucking her legs to one side of her body, she turned to angle toward Emma and reached for the wine.</p><p>“Regina, are you lonely?” Emma asked again, realizing she was dwelling on this way more than she should.</p><p>Regina laughed softly, unsure why Emma kept wanting an answer to that. “Aren’t I just as alone as you are, Miss Swan?”</p><p>“Well, I– I have Ruby. And I also have August back home and… I don’t know. Nobody has ever feared me.”</p><p>“You think people fear me?”</p><p>Emma proceeded slowly, phrasing it as lightly as possible. “Belle asked me if I was a magician. She saw how you opened up so easily the first time I approached you at the diner. She turned to me and asked if I had magic powers because she’d never seen you so welcoming. So, yes. I do believe some people in this town might fear you a tiny bit.”</p><p>“Mm, I see your point. But to answer your question, yes. I do get lonely from time to time. Work can only keep me occupied for so long. And it’s not the most riveting line of work. Last week, I spent three days reworking a budget proposal.” She stopped and laughed against the rim of her wine glass. “I do enjoy reading in my spare time. And don’t tell anyone, but I’m pretty decent at video games.”</p><p>Emma dropped her head to one side and laughed. “You’re joking, right? You? You own a video game?”</p><p>“Laugh all you’d like, Miss Swan. But I’m willing to bet good money that I could kick your ass in a game of Mario Kart.”</p><p>Emma was still laughing. “Oh, you’re so on. You should know that I have the highest score out of everyone at the station back in Boston, though.”</p><p>“You don’t scare me, Emma.”</p><p>Emma went silent and turned to her. “I don’t? Because you terrify me.”</p><p>“I terrify you?” Her face washed over with a look of concern and she frowned.</p><p>“Not like that. I meant it in a good way. Being around you… it feels—”</p><p>“Like a dream?” Regina finished.</p><p>Emma nearly choked on her own saliva as those words flooded her ears. “Hm?” She asked, panicked over what elseshe could possibly say to that.</p><p>“I meant I can see why you’re terrified. What we have—in such a short time—I feel like it’s a dream. I’ve never had anyone approach me like you did or take me out to dinner or bring me coffee.” Her voice softened. “It’s– it’s nice.”</p><p>Emma’s mind was still racing. She suddenly wondered if maybe she wasn’t the only one having dreams about the two of them together. Maybe Regina was having those very same dreams and that’s why she immediately warmed to Emma’s presence.</p><p>But that couldn’t be possible. Could two people have the same dreams? What could that mean? Before Emma could think about this any longer, she felt her body acting without accord.</p><p>Settling her hand on Regina’s shoulder, she relished at the sensation of warm, exposed skin under her fingertips. She leaned in, her head tilting slightly, before pressing a soft kiss on Regina’s lips.</p><p>But Regina froze. She didn’t reciprocate like she did in all of Emma’s dreams. Instead, she pulled away and blinked only once before clearing her throat.</p><p>“Emma, I’m so sorry. I think I gave you the wrong idea.” Regina muttered, nervous to break their eye contact, despite the hurt splayed all over Emma’s face.</p><p>Emma knew her confusion was evident, but she didn’t care at this point. Instead, she stood up and looked down at Regina as if she were waiting for Regina to say something and explain.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said some of those things earlier. I clearly gave you the wrong impression. I realize now, I’m completely at fault. I just meant that I’d never expected to have a friend like you. Someone I felt a genuine connection with. My intention wasn’t to lead you on.”</p><p>She didn’t ramble. She didn’t stumble over a single word. And Emma only swallowed, forcing moisture back into her dry mouth.</p><p>“I– I shouldn’t have just went for it. I should’ve– I don’t know.” She wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. Or if this even constituted as an apology at all. “I should’ve waited until I was sure what your feelings were toward me.” She paused, her tone growing cold. “Or lack thereof, apparently.”</p><p>Smoothing the fabric out of her jeans that didn’t have a single crease, she eyed the coat closet in the foyer.</p><p>“Wait, Emma. Don’t go.”</p><p>“It’s getting late, Regina. I’ll see you around, okay?” Emma pulled her coat on and zipped it up, ready to brace the cold air in hopes it would be a welcome distraction from the hurt she was experiencing at the moment.</p><p>“Emma… wait.” Regina chased her out the door, realizing she was barefoot and without a coat.</p><p>“Regina, really. It’s okay. I’m just going to walk home, I need the fresh air.”</p><p>“At least let me lend you a warmer coat.” She pleaded. “Please.”</p><p>Emma gave into her persistence, but mainly because a heavier coat sounded like something she desperately needed to survive the Maine weather. She followed Regina back toward the coat closet.</p><p>She bundled up, with Regina handing her a scarf for good measure. When Emma wrapped it around her neck, the all-too-familiar smell of Regina that she knew too well overwhelmed her, but she didn’t dare to take it off.</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll see you later, Regina.”</p><p>All Regina could do was nod as she closed the door slowly. She watched until Emma disappeared out of sight. Locking the front door, she slid her back down the length of it, dropping her head into her hands and replaying all the things that had gone wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, all! I'm so sorry for the ridiculous delay between chapters. Truthfully, I wrote this story nearly four years ago and I've been doing more rewriting versus editing than I'd intended. I just keep feeling like it's not up to par with my usual work – which frustrates to perfectionist in me. Either way, I'll continue to keep editing and rewriting whenever I have time. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of Ruby closing their door at the Inn startled Emma out of her dream. She rolled over to face Ruby’s direction with a long exhale.</p>
<p>“Oh–” Ruby frowned. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Did you not sleep at Regina’s?”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, wishing she could forget reality and quickly slip back into her subconscious state.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t—” She paused for a moment, toying with the words on her tongue before spitting out the bitter taste of them. “It wasn’t a date, after all.”</p>
<p>Ruby kicked off her shoes and climbed into the small bed beside Emma. She didn’t need to hear another word. The sight of Emma’s splotchy skin was enough to tell her the night wasn’t what either of them expected it to be.</p>
<p>“Tell me about <em>your</em> night. Did you and Belle have a good time?”</p>
<p>Ruby began to protest, insisting she didn’t need to discuss the date until Emma felt better.</p>
<p>“No, I want to hear it. I’m happy for you, regardless of how my night went.”</p>
<p>Ruby pulled Emma in, wrapping her into a tight embrace in hopes of making her feel better as she began to speak.</p>
<p>“Dinner was delicious. The steakhouse is amazing, we should go there before we go back to Boston. Maybe after Thanksgiving, though, because we’ll be pretty full.”</p>
<p>Emma laughed, feeling a little better. “Well, go on. I know you’re dying to tell me more.”</p>
<p>Ruby beamed. “Belle looked incredible. She wore this yellow dress and looked stunning. Although, she could wear a garbage bag and she’d still look beautiful. I don’t know how she does it…” Ruby got distracted for a few seconds, thinking of Belle again. “Anyway, I picked her up and we may have been a little late to our reservation because I couldn’t keep my hands off of her in the car and I had to pull over.”</p>
<p>Emma laughed. “Should’ve seen that one coming.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! Can you blame me? Anyway, we had dinner and we talked and it was great. She spent hours just talking about her favorite stories. Her face lights up whenever she discusses books, it’s really cute.” Ruby blushed, something Emma never saw her do.</p>
<p>“Ruby, you’re glowing!”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it. I don’t really believe in soulmates and all that mushiness. But with her, I feel like I belong. Does that make sense? Through her, I sort of found someone in myself that was more than I expected.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled up at Ruby. “I hate to break it to you, Rubes. But I think you’re in love.”</p>
<p>“Love?” Ruby’s brows furrowed for a moment. “I mean… it’s possible.” She laughed and dropped her head down onto Emma’s shoulder. “Wow. Who thought I’d ever say that?”</p>
<p>“Not me, that’s for sure,” Emma teased, laughing once. “So you slept at her place?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was… incredible. Down to every last minute.” She paused, the smile still settled on her lips. “But, as much as you don’t want to talk about Regina…”</p>
<p>“I can talk about it,” Emma huffed, defeated. “I– I kissed her.”</p>
<p>“And that’s a bad thing?” Ruby sat up in the bed and studied Emma’s puffy eyes.</p>
<p>Emma nodded once. “She didn’t take it well. She didn’t flip out or anything, she was unnervingly calm. But she made it pretty clear I misunderstood her intentions. She just enjoyed my ‘<em>friendship</em>.’”</p>
<p>Ruby bared her teeth. “Okay, that is bullshit, I’m sorry. From what Belle has told me, and the reaction from everyone at the diner, Regina Mills is not a <em>friendship</em> type of person. It doesn’t make any sense for her to react to you in that way if she was just interested in being your friend.”</p>
<p>Emma sighed, sitting up. She put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders to calm her down. “I know… But that’s what she said. Maybe she’s not the same woman from my dream after all.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’ll admit that I was actually starting to get on board with this whole dream-Regina-being-real thing.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t help that I came back here and had this amazing dream of Regina. Because then I woke up, and I realized that’s all she’ll ever really be, isn’t it? Just a dream?” Emma’s voice cracked and she swallowed.</p>
<p>“Tell me about the dream. Forget about snobby pantsuit Regina. Let’s enjoy dream Regina instead.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, her face softening as she thought back to the dream. “It was our first time having sex. Obviously I’ve had dreams of us sleeping together before, but I think my dreams follow some kind of timeline. I know that sounds insane, but I can tell from the little things – changes to her hair length, the way we act around each other, you know?”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded, encouraging her to continue.</p>
<p>“Well, I could tell this was our first time because it felt more spontaneous but also very nerve-wracking at the same time; as if I were hesitant to cross a boundary. It was storming outside and the power went out… we had sex by the fireplace.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s heart warmed, and she brought one hand to her chest. “See, that’s a much better memory to focus on!”</p>
<p>“But it’s <em>not</em> a memory,” Emma sighed. She quickly nodded, realizing Ruby couldn’t fix this. After a moment, she smiled up at her. “Thank you, I do feel a little better.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now let’s get dressed. I told Granny we’d run some errands for her today since she’s been so busy. Then what do you say to drinks again tonight? At the Rabbit Hole? It can be just us two, for old time’s sake?”</p>
<p>“I know you want to invite Belle, Ruby.” Emma laughed. “I want her to come, too. I like seeing you happy.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes gleamed. “Well, if you insist!” She did a little happy dance while sitting in place.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Emma jumped. “I forgot to tell you what else Regina said.”</p>
<p>“Regina the evil mayor who leads you on? Or dream Regina? We need a nickname for one of them. Maybe dream Regina should be Reg, or,” she paused.” “How about Gina?”</p>
<p>Emma scrunched her nose up. “None of those really fit. At all. But, sure… we’ll go with Gina. Only because I have a good feeling real-world Regina would never want to be called that.” They both laughed.</p>
<p>“So was it Regina or Gina?”</p>
<p>“Regina,” Emma sighed. “The reason why I kissed her was because of something she had said to me.”</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“She told me I was ‘<em>like a dream</em>.’” Ruby’s eyes widened and Emma continued. “I think that once she said that, I thought it was confirming that Regina and Gina were the same person. And I just had to kiss her.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well that is weird. But it also sounds like she was leading you on if she told you that you were like a dream to her and then gets upset when you kiss her? That’s uncalled for.” Ruby said, matter-of-factly. “Let’s not read too much into it though. Remember, they aren’t the same person.”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head. “There’s still part of me that refuses to believe they aren’t the same. Did you know there were times last night where Regina was talking and I could almost predict what she might say, based on “Gina’s” typical reactions?” She air quoted the nickname, still feeling like it didn’t fit Regina properly – real or dream. “And sometimes when she told me something about herself or her past, it’s was if I had already heard it before or knew it somehow.”</p>
<p>“Well, that doesn’t make sense. Maybe your dreams aren’t as vivid as you think and your brain is just trying to piece things together?” Ruby sighed. She wasn’t even sure what excuse she was trying to make. But without a logical explanation, she didn’t have much else to go on.</p>
<p>Emma shrugged it off before finally getting up to head toward the shower.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey! Belle, over here!” Ruby called from just beside the pool table.</p>
<p>“You guys look great,” Belle said with a smile and Ruby handed her a fruity drink that she’d ordered for her.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re still the most beautiful person in the room,” Ruby said with a nod and Belle blushed.</p>
<p>“That’s my cue. I’m going to grab another drink, I’ll be right back.” Emma said over the background noise of the crowd and walked in the direction of the bar.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Emma. Couldn’t stay away from Storybrooke, I see?” Archie laughed, placing a coaster down in front of Emma.</p>
<p>“We had some time off for Thanksgiving and decided to spend the week here. It’s good to see you, Archie.”</p>
<p>“What can I get for you?”</p>
<p>“Jack and Coke, please.” She thanked him when he placed the drink on the coaster in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Emma?” The uncertainty in his tone made Emma’s head snap up at him quickly. “Remember how you were looking for the mayor last time you were in here?”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, gulping back her drink as she was forced to think of Regina again.</p>
<p>“Well, you should probably turn around.”</p>
<p>Deja vu hit Emma like a truck on the highway. When she turned in her stool to look over her shoulder, the familiar feel of the air being sucked out of the room overwhelmed her.</p>
<p>“It’s just a daydream, like last time…” She muttered under her breath so nobody could hear.</p>
<p>But this time felt different. It wasn’t that her dreams felt less real – no, that wasn’t the case. But the crowd didn’t blur this time, she could still see everyone else’s faces. In her dreams, it was as if only she and Regina existed. Or, Gina rather. But here, in the real world, she could still feel the energy of the crowd around her. She could still hear the music and the loud chatter.</p>
<p>She kept her eyes glued to Regina, who was unbuttoning her peacoat and finger-combing her dark hair. When Emma locked eyes with her, Regina smiled apologetically and headed in her direction.</p>
<p>Emma pivoted in her chair and frowned, looking at Archie. “I thought you said she didn’t come here?”</p>
<p>“She– no, she doesn’t.” Archie shrugged and walked away to tend to another bar patron. Emma swallowed the rest of her drink, wishing the cold would offer her some relief.</p>
<p>The smell of Regina’s perfume engulfed her. It wasn’t like in her dream when it felt overwhelming and intoxicating. Instead, it just lingered in the air and made Emma feel calmer. She hated herself for letting something so simple stir such a reaction.</p>
<p>When the bar stool beside her slid out and Regina sat down, Emma turned and looked at her finally. She already could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, but she tried her best to remain calm, remembering that they were just friends and nothing more.</p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan.”</p>
<p>Emma began to panic, the same line Gina said in her daydream when she sat down next to her. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. The line between fantasy and reality was quickly dissipating.</p>
<p>“Madam Mayor,” Emma replied, giving a polite nod but feeling a slight tug at her lips from their polite exchange of nicknames. She wasn’t sure where her head was at or where the two of them had left things. “Come here often?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I visit this bar frequently, actually. It’s my favorite spot in town.” Regina’s sarcastic tone emitted a deep laugh from Emma in return.</p>
<p>“Well, I usually have to use my super power to tell when someone is lying, but your sarcasm seems to be doing my job for me.”</p>
<p>Regina’s throaty laugh produced a newfound-effect on Emma that she hadn’t experienced before. She wanted to quickly forget everything that had happened the night before and just kiss her again, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t help but feel a hint of resentment. But toward Regina or herself, she wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“So what are you doing here, Regina?” Her voice lost its playful tone.</p>
<p>“I came here for you.”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed, unable to ignore the flutter in her stomach. “You came to find me?” She blinked. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to apologize, for starters. I really am sorry for the way I reacted last night.” Regina’s dark gaze burned into Emma’s. She nodded, silently accepting the apology because, deep down, she didn’t know how to stay mad at Regina.</p>
<p>Emma smiled as Archie approached. “Hello, Mayor Mills. May I get you anything to drink?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, “I’ll take whatever she’s drinking.”</p>
<p>Archie poured the whiskey into her glass and Regina frowned but took a small sip before she leaned closer toward Emma, looking like she was about to say something.</p>
<p>Emma’s breath hitched and Regina noticed, but continued to lean closer until Emma could feel her breath on her exposed neck.</p>
<p>“I came to apologize, but I also came because I missed you,” Regina whispered. Her fingertips made contact with Emma’s inner thigh, eliciting a gasp as heat built up inside her.</p>
<p>In her dream, she remembered wishing she were wearing a dress instead of jeans so she could feel Regina’s touch against her bare skin. But this time, she was glad she was in jeans. Because the heat building up inside her wasn’t just from arousal, but from anger.</p>
<p>She yanked her body back and looked directly at Regina, taking in her dark eyes and the look of confusion and maybe even a little disappointment. But Emma didn’t care. She couldn’t see past her anger.</p>
<p>“What is it about you?” Emma’s voice was a little louder than she’d intended. “One minute you’re making it very clear you just want to be my friend, despite claiming you aren’t very good at being one, then you show up here out of the blue—in a bar that you’ve probably never come to—just to find me and lead me on a little more?”</p>
<p>Regina opened her mouth, but Emma didn’t let her speak.</p>
<p>“No, you know what? Apologizing is one thing. Fine, you want to be my friend? Friends don’t whisper into your ear that they miss you. Or check you out and try to deny it. Or look at you the way you looked at me when you told me I looked beautiful.”</p>
<p>Her voice grew louder as the threat of tears stung behind her eyes. Regina sat there, silent, as she let Emma continue.</p>
<p>“And they sure as hell don’t put their hand on your thigh. Because that <em>means</em> something to some of us, Regina. Maybe this is all just a game to you. Some cruel and unusual kink you’re tying to satisfy because you think I’ll let you. But I’m not going to sit here and continue to watch you lead me on. It’s not fair to me.”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed the remnants of her glass and fished for cash in her wallet. Slamming it down on the bar, she gave a quick wave to Archie and pushed through the crowd toward the door.</p>
<p>She didn’t bother to turn her head and peer back over her shoulder. She knew Regina wasn’t following her. Because that meant she cared enough to chase after her. And Regina made her intentions clear enough the previous evening. Emma’s anger churned in her stomach, making her feel dizzy. When the cool air hit her, it was a welcomed slap in the face that helped sober her up.</p>
<p>All she wanted was to go home and forget this trip had ever happened. She didn’t even want to dream of Regina again. She just wanted this to all be gone.</p>
<p>Kicking at a stubby rock, she let out a groan before collapsing down onto the curb and burying her head into her hands.</p>
<p>When she heard the clicking of high heels on gravel, her pulse quickened. At first, she thought it was from anger. But she quickly realized that a part of her was relieved. She jerked her head up and frowned before standing.</p>
<p>“Why are you following me?” Emma’s voice was defensive as she widened her stance.</p>
<p>“Emma, please.”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head and began to turn and continue walking. “I should never have come back here.”</p>
<p>“Emma, no. Wait.”</p>
<p>She turned on her heels, her sharp movements not doing any good at keeping her anger at bay. “Why should I, Regina? Why can’t I just go home, be angry, and forget all about you?”</p>
<p>“Because–” Regina sounded like she was struggling to find the courage to speak. “I’m sorry, Emma. I’m sorry. I pulled away from you after leading you on, you’re right. And I shouldn’t have come to the bar and done what I did, I know. I just—” Her voice trailed off and Regina exhaled softly before softening her voice. “I don’t know how to do this.”</p>
<p>“Do what, Regina? This is getting old, very quickly. So spit it out.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to forget me. Because I won’t be forgetting you. I overreacted to your kiss, I just wasn’t expecting it. Nobody has kissed me or showed much interest in me in a long time. I say I’m fine on my own, I know. But…”</p>
<p>Emma could see Regina was shaking, but she wasn’t sure if it was due to the cold night or the words coming out of her mouth. Suddenly, she saw Regina as the woman from her dreams. As the woman she grew to love after all these months spent dreaming of a life together.</p>
<p>Regina’s voice cut out completely, and she stared down at her open palms with so much pain in her eyes that Emma could practically feel just by looking into them.</p>
<p>Emma stumbled as she took a step closer, realizing Regina looked somehow younger in that moment. Smaller.</p>
<p>Lifting her gaze to meet Emma’s, Regina’s posture instinctively shifted as if she were curling into herself in defeat.</p>
<p>“I think we both just misunderstood,” Emma said, softly. She didn’t have time to think of the right thing to say, so she just opened her mouth and let the words flow freely. “There’s no easy way for me to say this. I like you, Regina. I’ve been drawn to you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.”</p>
<p>For a minute, Emma wondered if she should tell Regina about her dreams, but quickly decided that was a terrible idea. Not only would that probably scare Regina away, but it would also make her sound crazy.</p>
<p>Instead, Emma just continued. “I guess I just thought,” she stopped and exhaled. “I thought you might have felt the same way based on how I felt when we were around each other.” Her knees felt weak. “But if you want to be friends, I can try to do that.” The words tasted wrong on her tongue, and she didn’t know if she could believe it herself, but she’d be willing to try, for Regina. “I can spend time with you without kissing you. I assure you, it won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>Regina finally drops her hands and looked up. Her relaxed posture surprised Emma, and suddenly Emma felt Regina pushing her up against the siding of the nearest building.</p>
<p>Regina’s lips parted, leaning in slightly and Emma didn’t dare to say a word. She just kept her eyes fixed on Regina, unsure what she was going to do next.</p>
<p>“I want it to happen again,” Regina’s voice was barely a rasp before she pressed her lips against Emma’s. They both moaned softly, and Emma felt dizzy – unsure if this was even real. Unable to resist, she lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips over the soft curve of Regina’s cheekbone. It felt too good to be true, but she knew it was real in that moment.</p>
<p>Regina parted her lips, deepening their kiss. Neither dared to pull away as they got lost in the moment.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, Regina was the first to speak again.</p>
<p>“I want it to happen many more times, in fact.”</p>
<p>Emma was confused for a moment, forgetting that only minutes ago she promised she’d never kiss Regina again.</p>
<p>All she could do was smile softly as reality set in. Her cheeks warmed and she licked her lips, admiring the way they still tasted of Regina. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Regina’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Let me walk you home,” Emma offered, realizing Regina was shivering under her coat. “You must be freezing.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m okay, actually.”</p>
<p>“Regina, you’re shaking.”</p>
<p>“You do that to me quite often, I can’t seem to help it,” Regina whispered.</p>
<p>Emma’s stomach flipped, but not out of nervousness. Hearing Regina say something out loud that she’d only ever expected Gina to say helped her feel like the two women were, in fact, the same.</p>
<p>They walked down Main Street together in the quiet of the night. As Mifflin Street came into their line of sight, Regina reached for Emma’s hand. A silent gesture that spoke volumes.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come inside?” Regina asked, her tone hopeful. But something rattled in the back of Emma’s mind, perhaps just her own defense mechanisms trying to protect her. They screamed at her that she needed to take this one step at a time. Rushing into something or expecting more from Regina would only result in her being hurt.</p>
<p>“I should probably get back to the Inn. I have a bunch of missed calls from Ruby. I’m assuming she saw me run out of the bar earlier and wants to make sure I’m okay. But I’m here all week. Just don’t run off on me.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Regina laughed softly.</p>
<p>Every time Regina said the word ‘dream<em>’</em> aloud, it made Emma shiver. But this time, she knew Regina was just using it as an expression. Still, it echoed in her head.</p>
<p>“How about a movie night? Tomorrow night?” Emma suggested.</p>
<p>“A movie night, hm? I can handle that. But something tells me you’d hog the popcorn.”</p>
<p>There was that deep, throaty laughter again. The one that made Emma’s stomach do backflips. She leaned in closer to Regina until her warm breath was teasing the skin on her neck.</p>
<p>“What if I promise to be on my best behavior?”</p>
<p>Regina tilted her head up at her and smirked. “You better be. I’m a stickler for the rules, you know? Would be a shame if I had to find ways to keep you in line.”</p>
<p>The words—and the smirk on Regina’s face—succeeded at sending a rush of heat to Emma’s core, but she hid it well.</p>
<p>“I’d love to see you try."</p>
<p>Before Emma could get in another word, Regina’s lips were on hers. But not in a hard kiss. It was delicate, gentle. In fact, her lips with barely touching Emma’s. If she was trying to tease her, Regina was doing an impeccable job.</p>
<p>Shifting her weight, Emma leaned in to deepen the kiss. But Regina grabbed ahold of her jawline, making it clear that she had no intention of easing up on the reins. Gently, she guided Emma’s head to the side as her lips trailed warm kisses along the curve of her jawline.</p>
<p>Emma groaned, not hating the way that she was at Regina’s mercy. “Don’t make me pin you up against your own front door, Regina.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you’re capable of that, dear.”</p>
<p>The dismissiveness in her tone only made Emma need her more.</p>
<p>“Don’t underestimate me.” The soft moan that slipped past Emma’s lips made her words sound far less intimidating than she had hoped.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Regina whispered just before her lips found Emma’s again. She released the hold she had on her jaw, allowing them to both relish in the kiss freely.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wouldn’t dream of it</em>’ echoed into Emma’s ears, each syllable dancing along before finally falling silent. She wouldn’t let her noisy head distract her from the way Regina was making her feel.</p>
<p>With two steps backward, Regina pulled them further toward the direction of the entryway, but Emma broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow,” she whispered against Regina’s mouth. As much as Emma wanted to give in right then and there, she needed to remain strong in her stance that she should take it slow.</p>
<p>But for how long? She wasn’t sure. With the pull that Regina already had on her, she knew it wouldn’t last long.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Regina hummed, not bothering to mask her own arousal as she bit at her bottom lip. “Tomorrow then. Goodnight, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded once, saying one last goodbye before heading down the walkway toward the road. It was going to be a long walk back to the Inn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby turned to face Emma. She watched as she stood in front of the mirror in a worn-out T-shirt as she finished applying another coat of mascara.</p>
<p>“Here you go: black jeans, black sweater, leather jacket. Calvins optional.” Ruby listed the items off, dangling the underwear off of her index finger before tossing them on the bed with the rest of the clothing items she’d laid out for Emma.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this, Rubes?” Emma sighed as she walked through the small bedroom. “This feels a little too—” She paused, eyeing the tight black clothing. “Like I’m getting dressed just to get laid. I don’t want to give her the wrong impression.” Truthfully, she also didn’t want to get her own hopes up.</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Ruby huffed. “From what you told me about last night, I’d bet my next three paychecks that neither of you will be able to get through an entire evening without jumping each other.”</p>
<p>The look of dismay Emma shot back caused Ruby to laugh before shrugging.</p>
<p>“Emma, oh god. I just had a <em>beautiful</em> vision of her answering the door in some super hot skin-tight leather dress, ready to fuck you right up against the wall.” Ruby fanned herself, smirking at Emma.</p>
<p>“How much porn have you been watching?” Emma teased. “I doubt she even owns a leather dress. She’s a bit more—” she brought her fingertip to her lips in search of the correct word. “—sophisticated.” The word tasted good on her tongue, deciding it suited Regina well.</p>
<p>“You should ask her. Maybe if she has some hot leather, she can model it for you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Have I told you how much I hate you?” Emma joked, trying to force the image of Regina in leather pants out of her head.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” Ruby beamed. “Now get dressed!”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m actually letting you pick out my outfit,” Emma sighed as she wiggled her way into the tight black jeans that fit like a second skin.</p>
<p>“You should listen to me more often,” Ruby shamelessly eyed her up and down then shot her a playful grin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The forecast called for rain, but Emma found herself driving in something more comparable to a small monsoon. When she fished out a tiny umbrella from her car door’s side pocket, she sighed a breath of relief. She popped it open, grabbed her bag, and sprinted toward Regina’s front door.</p>
<p>Before she could even knock, the door swung open.</p>
<p>“I saw you pulling in. I didn't want you waiting in the rain for long. It looks horrendous out there.” Regina ushered her in and Emma thanked her as she dropped her umbrella in the corner and tugged at her boots. “You look very nice, Miss Swan.”</p>
<p>Emma stood and looked down at her outfit, grateful the small umbrella sufficed in keeping her dry. Her cheeks warmed as she smiled back at Regina.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You look… wow.” Her eyes trailed down and then back up slowly over Regina. Even for a casual movie night, Regina managed to look impeccably put-together in black ankle pants and a tight red blouse.</p>
<p>“I have a leather skirt that matches your jacket perfectly,” Regina added, reaching a hand out to trace the hem of Emma’s jacket. Suddenly, Emma thought back to what Ruby mentioned earlier about her probably owning a leather dress. She couldn’t help the way her mind began to wander.</p>
<p>“Miss Swan?” Regina’s tone snapped Emma back to reality. “Did I lose you for a minute?”</p>
<p>There it was again. That deep, throaty laugh that made Emma’s stomach muscles flutter. Her mouth went dry.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I was just thinking of you in leather.” Emma heard the words spew out of her mouth before she could stop them. But before she could backpedal, she caught sight of the gleam in Regina’s eye as she smirked.</p>
<p>“You have quite a talent for filtering your thoughts, don’t you?” Regina mocked.</p>
<p>Emma’s cheeks burned again, and she quickly leaned down to rummage through her bag that was lying on the ground beside her discarded boots.</p>
<p>“I– um. I brought some wine and a few movie options,” Emma held up three DVDs. “You pick.”</p>
<p>Regina took another step closer, and Emma caught a hint of her Chanel perfume as she studied the movie options. When she caught sight of one in particular, Regina’s eyebrow shot up.</p>
<p>“You brought a cartoon as one of our options?” She asked as she tugged at the DVD box and peered down. “Snow White?”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed, then crossed her arms over her chest. “I happen to enjoy that movie very much, thank you. But I also brought The Devil Wears Prada and Pretty Woman.”</p>
<p>“Mm, while I approve of either of those two, I’d like to revisit this whole Snow White option.”</p>
<p>“I just– I used to have a crush on the Evil Queen when I was a kid and I couldn’t resist grabbing the DVD when I saw it at the library.”</p>
<p>There it was again. That laughter that made Emma shiver. But this time, it wasn’t mocking. Instead, it was warm and Regina popped open the box and walked toward the entertainment center against the living room wall.</p>
<p>“You actually want to watch that?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded once, queuing up the movie and avoiding an explanation to her decision. “I’ve made us dessert. I figured it might be more filling that just sharing popcorn. I hope you like apple pie.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I love all pie, I’m not biased. But popcorn first.” Emma’s stomach growled quietly and she realized she’d been too distracted prepping her outfit to remember to eat dinner earlier.</p>
<p>The movie started playing, the blue screen with the Disney castle splayed across the large television display.</p>
<p>Regina returned carrying a bowl of popcorn and the uncorked bottle of wine. She filled the glasses that she’d set on her coffee table and Emma watched, curling up on the couch and tucking her legs to one side.</p>
<p>Regina handed her the wine glass then joined her on the couch, tugging a blanket closer.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to sit closer than that if you plan to share the popcorn, Regina.” She patted the spot on the couch beside her and laughed. “I don’t bite.” She took a sip of the wine and smiled into her glass.</p>
<p>Emma’s calm demeanor washed away the moment Regina scooted closer so gracefully. She could feel the heat radiating off of her and immediately felt the urge to lean in closer, but she resisted. Instead, she tried to hide her nerves by shoving her hand into the popcorn bowl and grabbing a small handful of popped kernels.</p>
<p>She could feel how close Regina was—and her lingering perfume was intoxicating—but she kept her eyes glued to the TV screen and tried not to sigh audibly.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Regina asked, breaking the silence as she placed her wine glass down on the table.</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” Emma shook her head, but Regina pulled the blanket closer. Emma watched as Regina draped the burgundy throw blanket over her own waist. She scooted closer and took the popcorn from Regina.</p>
<p>They both grabbed another handful before Emma set the bowl down. When she leaned back against the couch cushion, she felt Regina’s weight shift slightly before she wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder and pulled her closer.</p>
<p>Appreciating the unanticipated gesture, Emma rested her head on Regina’s shoulder and pulled the throw blanket over her own legs so they could share.</p>
<p>“Let me know when you’d like dessert. I’ll put it back in the oven for a bit to reheat it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not letting you go anywhere. Not yet.” She smiled, and she could feel Regina’s chest as she exhaled. “Hey, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m just appreciating how nice this feels. I’m not used to having someone beside me, even if we are just watching a cartoon.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to pick this,” Emma reminded her. But Emma turned her head slightly and smiled at her. Regina’s eyes were dark, but the way she looked back at Emma was a sight that Emma hadn’t seen before. Regina looked vulnerable. With soft eyes and her lips curling up slightly.</p>
<p>From the sight alone, Emma felt a familiar flutter in her chest that she’d grown used to feeling around Regina in her dreams. But this time was different. She felt safe, and she realized her own lips were curled up softly as well. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and pressing her lips to Regina’s for a soft kiss that lingered.</p>
<p>When she pulled away, she watched Regina bring a finger to her parted bottom lip as her eyes lit up. She traced her lips and Emma’s eyes were glued to her.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look, Miss Swan.” Regina didn’t sound intimidating like she usually did when she used that nickname.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you just look cute right now.”</p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat and sat up straighter, shooting her an unamused look. “Well, I'd better stop looking <em>cute</em> and start looking more like this Evil Queen you have a crush on,” She teased. “Should I be concerned that I have to compete with a cartoon?”</p>
<p>Emma’s soft laughter filled the room and warmed her insides. “I had the crush as a child! I think it’s just her confidence, I don’t know. There’s just something about her that used to make younger-me sweat a little.” She rubbed at the back of her neck, hoping she didn’t sound as ridiculous as she’d realized.</p>
<p>“If you say so, dear.” She raised an eyebrow but her soft smile gave Regina’s true thoughts away. “I’m going to warm up the pie.”</p>
<p>Emma grinned innocently, suddenly giddy at the thought of pie. “Let me know if you need help.”</p>
<p>Emma kept her eyes glued on Regina as she walked toward the kitchen, knowing with certainty that Regina could feel the weight of her gaze burning into her backside.</p>
<p>When she heard a loud groan echo from the kitchen, Emma frowned and paused the movie. “Regina?” She stood and furrowed her brow.</p>
<p>When she entered the kitchen, she spotted a very frustrated Regina rummaging through her freezer.</p>
<p>“Damnit,” Regina huffed under her breath. She ran an aggravated hand through her hair before spotting Emma in the doorway.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Emma felt betrayed by her own body for feeling so aroused at the sight of an angry, cursing Regina.</p>
<p>“I’m– it’s fine.” Regina frowned and opened the freezer door again, her eyes searching once more. “I just forgot to buy vanilla ice cream.”</p>
<p>Emma couldn’t help but laugh. “If you’re this worked up over ice cream, I’d hate to see how you react when someone tries to cross you.” Emma widened her stance, but when she realized Regina still looked angry, she took a few steps closer to where Regina was standing.</p>
<p>She was about to tell Regina that she didn’t need ice cream with her pie, but Regina looked like she was angry at herself for forgetting such a minor detail, and she quickly thought of a different approach.</p>
<p>“I have an idea,” Emma peered out the window quickly and smiled. “It looks like the rain stopped. We can go together to the grocery store. We can walk and be back in no time.”</p>
<p>Regina’s stiff posture and tight frown both softened simultaneously as she pivoted on her heel to look at Emma. She peered at the ground for a moment but then nodded.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Emma pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “We’ll get the ice cream and then come back to finish the movie. Don’t stress.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to get worked up over something silly.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, I get it. Now, let’s go so we can get back and have that pie!”</p>
<p>Emma yanked her boots back on and laughed when she saw Regina slipping on her heels.</p>
<p>“You know I proposed that we’d <em>walk</em> to the store, right? Do you not own sneakers?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know these heels are the most comfortable shoes I’ve ever worn,” Regina stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Emma tilted her head. “Nobody thinks heels are comfortable. But if you insist.</p>
<p>Regina locked the front door behind them and immediately reached for Emma’s hand as they began the walk toward the street.</p>
<p>Once Regina paid for the Breyer’s Vanilla Bean ice cream that she’d insisted was perfect with her apple pie, she reached for Emma’s hand again as they exited the store.</p>
<p>Emma saw a few wandering gazes settling on them and she smiled when she realized that Regina remained unbothered. When the wind picked up, Regina shivered and Emma felt it. Letting go of her hand, Emma slid off her jacket and extended it out to Regina.</p>
<p>“Put this on,” she insisted.</p>
<p>Regina shook her head. “I’m alright. You need it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be stubborn. All you have on is that flimsy raincoat and your blouse. I have a sweater on. Besides, we don’t have much further to walk,” Emma insisted. Truthfully, being this close to Regina was causing enough heat to rush through her veins. And she already naturally ran warm.</p>
<p>Regina opened her mouth to protest, but then the wind picked up again and she took the leather jacket and slipped it on.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The warmth of the leather against her skin made Regina exhale, suddenly much warmer as she found herself wrapped in the vanilla scent that lingered on the jacket.</p>
<p>The wind picked up once again. This time, accompanied by a sudden downpour and a roar of thunder.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Emma muttered. The icy cold rain struck her, shooting shivers up her spine. She picked up her pace, with Regina in her heels trailing beside her.</p>
<p>“Take those off, you’ll walk faster.” Emma had to yell over the echo of the rain on the concrete. She expected Regina to protest, but instead she watched as she kicked off the heels and dangled them between her fingers in one hand as the other interlaced with Emma’s hand once again.</p>
<p>“Bet you wish you put on sneakers, hm?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be smug or you’re not getting any pie.”</p>
<p>The rain transitioned into a proper thunderstorm by the time they were back at the front steps of the house. The rumbling of thunder echoed in the foyer as Emma pushed the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>Emma smiled when she saw a bead of rainwater laying atop of Regina’s thick, dark eyelashes as she tugged her arms free of the wet leather. Without giving it much thought, Emma stripped her soaking wet sweater off over her head and tossed it to the floor. When she felt Regina’s eyes burning into her exposed chest, she realized she was only in her bra and soaked jeans.</p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat. “How about I grab us both some dry clothing since neither of us will be going anywhere until this storm passes. Do you mind warming up the pie?”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, crossing her arms over her chest for only a moment before she realized Regina was holding out the bag of ice cream. She dropped her hand and retrieved it before darting toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>With the pie in the oven, Emma scrambled through the kitchen drawers in search of the ice cream scoop.</p>
<p>“Second drawer on the right,” Regina said, smiling as she watched Emma navigate the kitchen in her bra and jeans, holding two plates that she’d planned to put the pie on.</p>
<p>Emma nearly dropped the plates when she turned and saw Regina. She had seen her dressed like this before – in one of her dreams. A black camisole wrapped around her torso but her bottom half was clad in oversized grey sweatpants. They hugged her hips, but reminded Emma of just how petite Regina really was.</p>
<p>Suddenly, all she could focus on was how acutely aware she was of her own heartbeat in her chest and the way her fingers ached to reach out and pull her in closer. She’d forgotten that she was shirtless until Regina held up light grey sweatpants and a tank top, snapping Emma back to reality.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Gina. I’ll go and change in the bathroom,” she said as she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Gina?” Regina blinked, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. “That’s a new one.”</p>
<p>Emma froze, then averted her gaze and rubbed at the back of her neck. “Sorry, it just slipped out. I meant to say Regina. I—” She was cut off by Regina’s laughter.</p>
<p>“No need for apologies. My father used to call me that when I was very young.” Regina smiled and Emma felt a rush of relief. At the first opportunity, she hurried toward the bathroom and tugged at the cold jeans until the finally slipped off of her legs.</p>
<p>They met in the living room, both dressed in their sweats, and Regina set the plate of pie down in front of Emma before reaching to pick up the remote and resume the movie. Emma scooped a large bite into her mouth and Regina kept her eyes on her.</p>
<p>“Mm, Regina. This is delicious.”</p>
<p>“Careful, it’s probably hot.” Regina laughed as she watched Emma scoop another forkful into her mouth – clearly unbothered by the temperature. “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you have my recipe.”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head quickly. “It wouldn’t taste as good. You’ll just have to keep making it for me,” Emma said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it is.”</p>
<p>They were both laughing over the sound of the movie when they quickly became engulfed in complete darkness. Emma jumped, her laughter now caught in her chest.</p>
<p>Regina stood, walking toward the window to peer through the drawn curtain. As soon as she did, the flash of lightning filled the room just moments before the thunder erupted, causing Emma to jump again.</p>
<p>Regina laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark?” Her tone was half teasing, half concerned.</p>
<p>Emma shook her head. Storms didn’t bother her. But something churned inside of her chest. All of this suddenly felt all too familiar to her. She quickly remembered why.</p>
<p>“Regina, do you have any matches?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go get them. Are you sure you’re alright here in the dark?” She teased only once before disappearing toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>Emma swallowed, knowing she’d come back in a moment, but not just with a match box for the candles. She’d be carrying a torch lighter and she’d use it to light the fireplace as well. Her dreams weren’t just dreams. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she stood.</p>
<p>On cue, Regina walked back toward her, the shadow of her silhouette in the dark even more beautiful than Emma could’ve ever dreamed up. She lit the corner of the wood lying in the fireplace and then proceeded to light a few candles that were scattered around the room.</p>
<p>“It seems we won’t be able to finish the movie,” Regina laughed, opting to sit down on the floor beside the fireplace to keep warm.</p>
<p>Emma watched her from her spot on the sofa for only a moment before she stood and joined her. Chewing at her bottom lip, Emma studied Regina’s features in the warmth of the dancing flames beside them. Her heart was racing, but seeing the way Regina looked so content reminded her that everything was okay.</p>
<p>There was no denying it anymore. Her dreams weren’t dreams. There wasn’t a Gina and a Regina. Gina was real. She was just Regina. Right here. Sitting in front of her.</p>
<p>But instead of that heightening her nerves, Emma exhaled. None of the logic on how this was possible mattered right now. Not when the woman she’d admired for so long was sitting right here in front of her, warmth radiating off of her body and warming Emma’s insides.</p>
<p>“I know you were eager to watch your queen, but I can think of much more gratifying ways to pass the time.” Regina whispered, the slow smirk building on her face and making Emma ache with a need that made her body tremble.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? You think you can think of something that competes with the Evil Queen? What did you have in m—”</p>
<p>Before Emma could finish her question, the delicate touch of Regina’s fingertips tracing along her jawline halted her breath in her chest. She licked her suddenly-dry lips.</p>
<p>“You look so beautiful like this,” Regina said just above a whisper. Trailing her fingers down lower, she sought out Emma’s exposed collarbones. The skin was warm beneath her fingertips.</p>
<p>When Regina’s fingers drifted across her chest, Emma couldn’t hold back any longer. Pushing Regina backward onto the softness of the area rug beneath them, Emma climbed over her as their lips melted together. Regina let out an appreciative moan that made Emma tremble as it danced in her ears.</p>
<p>Their bodies were warm—lips pressed together like their lives depended on it—and Emma could feel the heat from between Regina’s legs as she nestled her thigh against the building arousal. Emma rocked her hips forward, increasing the pressure in tandem with the soft moans and gasps slipping from Regina’s mouth and vibrating on Emma’s tongue.</p>
<p>Regina kissed with such precision, it made Emma tremble. Her mouth started off with just a ghost of a kiss, almost like she was touching something fragile. Then she’d let it get a bit more intricate, adding just the slightest bit of tongue before drawing back and leaving Emma needy.</p>
<p>“Regina, stop teasing,” Emma groaned as Regina pulled her lips away until they were just out of reach.</p>
<p>“I have no idea know what you’re talking about, Miss Swan,” Regina whispered, taking Emma’s bottom lip ornately between her teeth and biting down gently.</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a tease.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Regina’s eyes grew dark and Emma felt like someone set her insides on fire. Emma sighed, realizing that even in their current position, Regina had complete control.</p>
<p>Emma grabbed ahold of Regina’s neck gently, tilting her head slightly. The strands of long, blonde tresses that were still damp from the storm teased Regina’s exposed skin. She made a trail of warm kisses down her jawline toward her ear, and Regina squirmed. Emma smirked, grateful that she’d already known about Regina’s vulnerable spots.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Emma whispered into her ear with warm breath. When they locked eyes, brown burning into green, Emma’s skin flushed and neither of them blinked.</p>
<p>Emma could feel Regina growing needy as her hips rocked against Emma, and the intense heat made Emma confident that Regina wasn’t wearing anything underneath her sweatpants.</p>
<p>As her mouth continued to trail down her neck and over her collarbones, the tip of her index finger followed the same trail. She looped a finger under the strap of the lace camisole and traced over warm, tanned skin before pushing the fabric off of her shoulder. Her mouth fell to kiss just above the cleavage that spilled out above the top hem.</p>
<p>The other strap followed suit, and Emma pulled Regina up and straddled her waist before pulling the top over Regina’s head and letting it fall beside them. Their lips collided again, but once Regina began tugging at the hem of Emma’s white tank top, they broke the kiss to let it slip over her head.</p>
<p>Tugging Emma back down on top of her, Regina moaned at the feel of their bodies pressed against each other. Emma relished in the way she could feel Regina’s heart racing. She indulged in the way it felt for a few moments, soon realizing that Regina’s heartbeat was in sync with her own.</p>
<p>She kissed her again, with so much need and emotion lying underneath the kiss that she silently hoped Regina could feel on the receiving end.</p>
<p>Before Emma knew what was happening, Regina gripped at her waist and rolled them over. Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her dark hair and smirked down at Emma – her eyes glistening as they drank in the sight of Emma underneath her. The way Regina’s eyes bore into every inch of her body made it hard for Emma to breathe. Her lips parted, but she couldn’t look away.</p>
<p>At the sensation of Regina’s precise touch tracing the hem of the waistband holding the oversized sweatpants up, Emma trembled. She drew lazy circles across Emma’s toned stomach muscles and then up over her hipbones until Emma was squirming beneath her.</p>
<p>“Regina, please.”</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“I need you.”</p>
<p>“You have me, dear.” Regina’s voice sounded like it had soaked up a gallon of arousal, each syllable dripping with lust.</p>
<p>Emma pushed herself up, wrapping Regina’s legs around her waist before lifting them both off of the ground and carrying Regina to the sofa. She slowly lowered her down before straddling her and beginning to admire Regina’s chest with her mouth once more.</p>
<p>As her tongue traced around a hardened nipple, Regina’s head fell back onto the couch cushion and her hips lifted, silently begging to find any friction. Emma leaned back until she could grip both sides of Regina’s sweats and tug them down. Her eyes trailed upward slowly – taking in every inch of bare, olive skin.</p>
<p>She licked her lips, a new level of desire greeting her as she saw a glimmer of Regina’s arousal dripping down her inner thigh. It took every ounce of restraint to not kneel between her thighs and taste it.</p>
<p>Instead, she stepped out of her own sweatpants and felt her cheeks run warm as Regina’s gaze shamelessly drank in every inch of Emma Swan on full display. Even with her legs spread and arousal dripping from her cunt, Regina didn’t look the slightest bit vulnerable. Her confidence and demeanor remained steady as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking beautiful, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma’s pulse quickened, wetting her lips as their eyes lingered on each other’s. Emma straddled her again, kissing her once before pulling back and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect.” She meant that in a way that went far beyond just the way her body looked at the moment. “And if I don’t touch you right now, I think I might die.”</p>
<p>Regina laughed and she began to say something, but nothing but a loud moan slipped past her lips. Emma’s soft fingertips grazed up and down through soaked folds, her own arousal pooling between her thighs in tandem.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease,” Regina tried to command, but the intimidation was drowned out by her own soft moans.</p>
<p>“What? Can’t win at your own game, Madam Mayor?”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes narrowed and, when Emma saw the fiery look in her eyes, she swallowed. Part of her wanting to continue challenging Regina to see how far she could push her, but the one glance she’d received made her think she should know better than to test her.</p>
<p>“Don’t try and test me. Now, do as I say and fuck me.” Her tone left little room for argument and Emma pushed two fingers deep inside of Regina immediately. Regina cried out as her hips arched off of the couch.</p>
<p>Emma kept her pace slow. When Regina’s hips trashed harder against her hands, she pulled her fingers out and dragged them up to coat Regina’s cunt in her own arousal and tease her further.</p>
<p>When Regina groaned, Emma pinned her hip down with one hand and knelt down between her legs before pushing two fingers back inside to continue her slow pace.</p>
<p>Regina’s throaty moans and the way her body writhed in the candlelight encouraged Emma to quicken the pace, curling her fingers up as she felt her own soaked cunt dripping down her thigh – her core burning with a need she’d never experienced this deeply before.</p>
<p>She lifted the hand that had Regina’s hip pinned and teased up Regina’s thigh before settling her thumb against her clit.</p>
<p>“Emma, oh– fuck.”</p>
<p>Circling her clit, she increased the pace of her fingers inside of Regina, feeling the walls of her cunt clenching and releasing over and over.</p>
<p>Regina was practically trashing off of the couch and Emma removed the pressure on her clit to push her hips back down, replacing her thumb with her tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Regina cried out, her hips fighting under Emma’s tight hold that kept her pinned in place.</p>
<p>Emma’s tongue circled her clit then flattened over the surface of the sensitive bud of nerves.</p>
<p>“Emma, fuck — I’m coming.” She panted between moans. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Emma did as she was told, not even considering the idea of stopping. Her tongue swept over her clit in a steady rhythm and she curled her fingers up again.</p>
<p>Unable to resist, her gaze shifted up so she could watch Regina come undone. The sight and the sound of it took Emma’s breath away as she threw her head back—hair wild as it splayed across the couch cushion—and lost her breath completely.</p>
<p>When Regina’s body trembled, Emma eased up on her pressure until she came down from the high and her eyes fluttered open softly.</p>
<p>“Mmm, god. Emma.” Regina gripped at Emma’s arm and tugged her upward until their lips hovered dangerously close again. They both licked their lips – Regina to regain needed moisture she’d lost, and Emma to taste Regina on her lips once more – before Regina buried her hands into Emma’s blonde curls and pulled her in for a deep kiss.</p>
<p>Emma was too consumed in the taste of Regina’s lavish lips on hers to notice Regina was slowly making an effort to stand. She opened her eyes and stood up, studying Regina intently.</p>
<p>Regina trailed her mouth all the way down to Emma’s ankles, kissing her intricately once more and making her way up Emma’s right leg. Emma stood completely still, not daring to move, aside from the uncontrollable quiver when Regina’s mouth reached the sensitive skin on her inner thigh.</p>
<p>When the warmth of Regina’s breath teased just below her throbbing cunt, Emma held her breath in anticipation. She knew her arousal was dripping down her thigh, and Regina ravished the taste of it on her tongue.</p>
<p>Her mouth was so dangerously close to Emma’s clit but instead, Regina placed a warm kiss just above it before making her way down then back up the other leg and Emma groaned.</p>
<p>“Regina.”</p>
<p>“Patience, Miss Swan.”</p>
<p>“Shit–” Emma’s breath hitched, too aroused for her own good.</p>
<p>“Be a good girl and stay still,” Regina commanded, and Emma bit her lip to hold back her moan.</p>
<p>“None of that. I want to hear you.”</p>
<p>Emma obeyed, parting her lips and allowing her moans to escape as Regina’s mouth tended to the crease between her inner thigh and her cunt.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, Emma.”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. I want you, Regina.”</p>
<p>Regina was satisfied with that answer and she rewarded Emma with what her body needed.</p>
<p>When the firm pressure of her tongue grazed her clit, Emma’s whole body shuddered. Regina wrapped one arm around her waist and held her steady as she continued lapping her tongue between her folds and up over her sensitive clit.</p>
<p>She slipped two fingers immediately into Emma, knowing her body was more than ready for it. The way Emma moaned and threw her head back was a clear indication and she felt her already beginning to come undone.</p>
<p>She increased the pressure on Emma’s clit as she added a third finger, Emma’s body reacting deliciously with little protest.</p>
<p>Emma reached down to grab ahold of Regina’s hair, brushing through it gently while also holding it in place in fear that Regina might pull away. But Regina wouldn’t dare to do such a thing. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to come undone at her mercy and to spend the rest of the night fucking her until she couldn’t take any more.</p>
<p>“Regina, oh. God,” was all Emma could manage to say before her body tightened and her orgasm washed over her. Regina moaned louder, against Emma’s soaked cunt.</p>
<p>When Emma was able to steady herself, she fell backward on the couch and pulled Regina up on top of her as their hearts pounded together as one. Regina flicked her gaze up at Emma, who was intricately studying her in admiration.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Emma whispered. She combed the dark hair out of Regina’s face and guided her head down against her own chest. Neither of them uttered another word as their eyes fell shut and they drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>